Rarely seen
by Kitten1313
Summary: A series of oneshots about rare pairs. Some may work while others might crash and burn but either way they want their chances in the spot light. Rated for swearing, sexual language, possible character death and what ever else I can throw at them.
1. Holiday, 2pUsUk

**2PUsUk**

Christmas is something he's always hated. So when his new lover asked about spending the holiday together the nation wasn't sure what to say, truly rare moment for the young 2p with an even rarer answer. "Yeah Babe, your place or mine?" It came with a smile that his boyfriend quickly returned.

"Why not your place?" England said with a warm kiss that he couldn't resist.

"The fuck was I thinking?" America says out loud with a groan knowing he wasn't thinking with his head but something else so now he'll have to live with the mess he's made.

A tree stands tilted in the corner of his living room while lights are scattered around him, most by now broken from his battle with them. Lucy, his border collie, lifts her head towards her master seemingly not to notice the mess around her. "Oh don't give me that look." Jason mumbles crossing his arms as he kicks an angel over the couch. "He fucking expects the same shit at Alfred's house no matter how impossible that shit's gonna be."

Lucy lets out a tired yawn before resting her old head back on her pillow. "Nice pup just fucking ignore me like everyone else." Her brown eyes open slowly but she refuses to move. "Pup?" He walks past the scattered decorations to his beloved friend. "You doing okay, girl?" Again she doesn't move as her breathing grows shallow as her eyes dull. "No, no, no!"

Outside England is about to ring the doorbell with two wrapped gifts under his arm when a scream makes him jump. "Lucy!?"

In a flash the gifts are forgotten as England throws open the door rushing quickly into the living room. He only stops for a moment seeing his taller boyfriend kneeling by the fireplace, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Jason?" He says quietly taking a step forward.

"Art...can you save her?" Jason doesn't care how weak it comes out or what his brothers might think if they ever heard. All he wants is his puppy back.

Taking another step England sees the dog lying motionless in his arms. "No, I'm sorry but I can't."

His red eyes shine with unshed tears. "W-why? Cause she's a dog? If she was Alfred's fucking dog you would." He holds tighter to the animal in his arms as his eyes grow cold.

Most would slowly back away knowing by the look on Jason's face that he's out for blood. So while it could get him killed England kneels beside him touching the Collie's nose. "Because it's her time...how old is she?"

"Fifteen..." Jason whispers coarsely hating himself for not seeing sooner that his friend was nearing her last moments but more for crying in front of another nation. "I fucking hate this mother fucking holiday."

With a nod England pulls him closer knowing that nothing he says will stop the pain the other is feeling. "I know..." He bites his lip; death is something they all have to face no matter how much it hurts. "Can I see her?"

He doesn't want to and yet he can't say no so after a moment he hands her over. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I know love." It's not an empty threat though England isn't worried as he pets the animal in his arms. "How old is she?"

"I just told you fifteen."

"Months?" England says as a he spots a tail wag.

America doesn't catch it as he blinks. "Years."

"Hmm," England answers with a smirk. "You sure about that?"

As his eyes narrow America answers. "I told you," Suddenly Lucy is up and in his face. "Pup!" He quickly hugs the dog's neck burying his face in Lucy's warm long fur.

England smiles warming knowing he won't get a thank you, not that it really has to be said. So he turns back to the living room. "So...what happened here."

For a moment Jason lifts his head remembering the clutter around them. "Like I said...I fucking hate this holiday." Lucy lets out a bark in agreement as England chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing Love."


	2. Movie night, GerAme

**GerAme**

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother looking on the internet. I mean it's pretty sad when I find posts from my people that leave me shaking my head. Like not everyone is this stupid right? I let out a sigh as Ludwig looks over with a raised eyebrow. I don't want to show him what I'm reading so I flip to a random cute puppy video and shove it in his face.

Okay so my 2p likes dogs, well take that love and multiply it by around twenty and that's how Ludwig feels about them. This man fucking adores them like no one's business so like I expected his heart melts for the little four week old puppies on my phone. I have to be careful though or he'll want to go out to the shelters again.

Once the video is over I expect him to either ask for another one or go back to his book on guns but instead he closes it and turns to me. "It's been a while since we've watched a good movie."

"Yeah?" I answer going back to my phone. It had been a while though I had taken him to see a scary movie with me but he says those kinds of movies don't count as either a date or a real movie. "Like Snow white?" It's the first thing I think of. "Or uh we could turn on one of your movies."

I'm prepared to pull out my computer and turn on Netflix when he says it. "I want to try Marley and me."

"No." I practically scream it as my phone lands between us on the couch. "Dude just fucking no."

"Alfred-"

I don't let him finish his thought. "Okay I love you and you love me and we both love our dogs and the last thing I want is to see you like...that again." He sighs but I won't give in. "It is worse than any war movie we can watch. Okay? The dog dies. You know this, I know this, hell Gilbird knows this." Now I'm sounding frantic as I try to grab my phone. "I am saying this as your friend. Do not watch that movie."

He's quicker and holds it just out of my reach. "Fine than we'll watch Old Yeller."

For a moment we lock eyes. "You're a bastard and I hope you know that." See I can't tell if he's bluffing or if this is punishment for making a huge mess in his kitchen the other day. For all I know he's getting off right now and right after the movie he'll want some odd depressed sex...not the strangest thing I've done actually. "Fine. But I swear if it starts to hurt I'm turning it off."

"Fair enough." Ludwig answers as Gabby jumps up into his lap. As the movie starts I watch as he pets her slowly until she falls asleep. All the while I inch closer not understanding at all why he wants to do this to himself. Finally I'm tempted to rest my head on his shoulder when it happens...his shoulders start to shake softly as he pulls Gabby up to his chest.

I look away not wanting to see him cry as I take one of his hands. My own heart is breaking as Ace cocks his head from his place by the kitchen door. "Come here boy..." I say in a choked sob wanting nothing more than my little cocker spaniel.

He gives me a whimper before trotting over as Gabby struggles in her master's arms. The German Shepard's not use to him holding her so tightly but soon she gives up feeling the tears on her nose. "Such a good dog."

Nodding I hold Ace tightly until the end credits start to roll. "Why the fuck...that oh god damn that movie." I can't say anything else as I hold Ace. Really I know why he did it. We all do it really; he bottles up everything, rarely showing it to me. Likewise I do the same. It's not healthy but to show this kind of emotion is weakness to a lot of our enemies.

We're strong nations though right now alone with our dogs we're nothing more than crying idiots. Lovers letting each other see into our private worlds that very few others are allowed in. "That was beautiful but."

"We're never going to see that again." I whip my eyes with my sleeve as Ace licks my chin. "Next time just say I love you. There's a lot less crying."

With a soft smile he nods. "I know though this is more personal."

"Yeah," I say giving him a warm kiss. "It always is."

 **A/N: This came from a headcannon I saw on Pinterest.**


	3. One song, AmeHun

**AmeHun**

A light breeze passes over Hungary's face as her eyes slowly open; she looks up at the full moon above. It's been so long since she's seen a night so clear though it takes her a moment to remember where she is. Light snoring catches her attention as she sits up, Hungary smiles down at the blonde haired man before carefully removing Texas from his angelic face.

When the American first asked her out she truly didn't know what to expect from the Yankee. A man so brash and childish at times was the opposite of her ex-lover. While Austria could melt her heart with his music something about the American's passion could stir her soul. Even with no music playing America could bring her to dance, no there's always music around if she listens hard enough.

Bringing the fleece blanket up to her shoulders she listens to the crickets chirping below them in the grass while above the cries of an owl echo into the darkness. Alone in the dark she breathes in the crisp air letting the memories flood back of centuries before. Hunting parties, fighting and wars, wars when she thought she'd be destroyed. Wars where she knew the most precious things would be stolen from her if not for a brave soldier.

"You can trust me..." A voice said calmly. "I won't let anything happen to them and when the time's right I'll return them."

"Do you promise?" She asked as her voice trembled.

Again the voice answered with a proud smile. "A hero never breaks a promise."

"Good." She answered trying her best not to cry.

Before he left he turned back. "I only ask for one thing."

"You won't get a kiss from me if that's what you're looking for."

It got her a chuckle. "No nothing like that..." He stopped and looked off in the distance for a moment. "Never mind." And with that the American was gone only to return decades later as promised though he never did tell her what he wanted in return.

She's often wondered what he wanted to ask her that day and maybe in time she will. Though for now sleep is calling to her so she curls up on the American's chest. The music of the woods being replaced by the steady rhythm in her lover's chest, it's her favorite song after all.

While she's lulled to sleep by his heartbeat, the American wraps his arms around her. He smiles warmly though he can barely see more than blurred darkness he knows she's as beautiful as the day he saw her. "Thank you." He whispers. It might not have been the perfect date in a loud bar like he knows she adores but he wanted to show her another side to his land. It's all he's ever wanted. "One thing...to let me play one song for you."

While it's faint from his arms he hears an answer. "You already have...and I love it."


	4. Last call, DenEng

**DenEng**

 **(HumanAU)**

He was a paramedic; I was the man that decided to step out in front of a car. Nothing serious really, could have laughed it off if it wasn't for my cracked rib. Drinking will do that after all. Make you not see things until they're right in front of you and by then it's too late to do much of anything.

Now my family shook their heads but, he sighed then to my surprise came to see me. Even then his hair was a mess falling into his green eyes. My blonde haired guy cared even when he tried not to, maybe that's what I fell in love with in the beginning.

Sure it wasn't hard to see the guy had been hurt before, badly too so I was gentle. I ate his food, I listened to his stories, dreams, and rants, and when he didn't know I was there I listened to him sing. Each time I'd smile softly before kissing his cheek. I took my time getting him and in the end I did.

Hell I'm sure he's just getting ready for a late night at work. Midnight shift, so he doesn't know that I'm laying here bleeding in the street under this street lamp. Was I drunk? No, not more than a beer yet it was enough to get me into trouble again. This time it's more than just a cracked rib or a broken leg but a bullet in my chest.

Around me people are running though I doubt it's to get me help. Guess I'm here alone. "Think Abel." I mutter touching my chest feeling the warm blood oozing down my side. It'll be a huge ass pool by the time it's done bleeding but I move to my pocket thankful to find my phone. I have one chance and one call.

"Hello?"

His voice rings with annoyance, probably just jumped out of the shower with my red and white towel around his waist. "Hey." I answer in my normal chuckle. "It's me."

While he sighs I can hear a smile on his face. "I know Love it said on my phone but what is it? Don't tell me the bar took your keys again because I'm not coming to get you."

"Oh, on your way to work?" It hurts to speak but I keep going. "Sorry if I got you at a bad time..." I pause as my vision blurs.

On the other end I know he's a bit worried. It's me after all and I don't just pause for no reason, the guy sometimes has to try a few times to get me to shut up. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine." I rub my eyelids. "Just wanted to call and say that that I love you Art." Now I give a nervous chuckle hearing the sound of a distant siren. "I love the way you wear glasses to read though we both know you don't need them. How you can get so drunk on a few shots then try to bake a cake. And you know what? They're pretty dame good." As the siren grows louder tears well up in my eyes.

It's clear he hears it now. "What is that? Is someone hurt?"

By now half of me wants to say yeah it's me, fuck Art I'm dying here but my mouth grows dry. My heart's not in it so I smile. "Some guy down the street got his ass shot by some junkie looking for some money so I should really go. Just made me think,"

Now he chuckles, it's a nervous relieved laugh and it sounds so good in my ears. "About us? Well knowing you you'll try to help but don't get in the way okay?"

"Me? I'm never in the way." My arm is shaking as I try so hard to keep the phone by my ear. "Look I have to go but I love you Arthur."

"I love you too. I'll call you after my shift."

I hang on just long enough to say good bye. Maybe I'll live and see him sitting by my bedside but it's not going to happen I know it's not. I'm sorry Arthur.

He was a paramedic and I was the guy dead in the street happy to know that in my last seconds were spent with him.


	5. An interview, PruIta

**So a lovely reviewer asked for PruIta**

 _Normally we don't get to interview those few men and women known as nations but our reporter was able to not only talk to one but two nations. While they couldn't stay long, they were able to answer a few questions for us before running off to what we can assume was an important meeting of some kind. What that was we might be able to learn about in a later edition._

Innocent, I guess would be one word most would describe him as. Is it true? Not by a long shot, the man can strike fear into anyone if you piss him off enough. It just hasn't happened in a long time though so normally he's just his cheery self.

Are the rumors true? Why do you want to know? I mean, yeah he shares his nation with his brother but at the same time so do I. East, West. North, South. It's the same no matter how you slice it so to try and compare them isn't fair.

What you should have asked was how they're different people. South is a sharp tongued guy with a soft spot for a romance movie while North loves to curl up in my jacket with a good book. But let's face facts here you came to ask me about my love life with North didn't you? You really can't lie since it's written all over your pretty little face.

I should probably call him awesome and leave it at that but, really I can't. I spent years in a silent hell on the side of a wall that split mine and my brother's land in two. I should have been gone, I should have vanished into a dark nothingness but I was needed here. I saw a few shinning lights that pulled me back from that abyss I spent years looking into.

My brother, my friends, and my lover. My brother held my hand in a death grip, my friends cheered me on to never forget who I was and my lover, well he just had to smile.

That smile of his can light up a whole room and in my darkest hour it was all I saw. I owe him my life and all he's asked in return was love him the way he was. Well how can I say no to something as simple as that?

He's awesome plain and simple and while I'd love to answer a few more of your questions I have a very important thing to get to. Goodbye.

* * *

One word to describe him? Oh I don't know if I can, I'm sure he'd want me to say awesome but while I'm sure it's true I'd have to call him innocent. Oh he's fought wars and can puff out his chest but I know a side very few know and really it's fun to watch him blush before hiding his face away from me. Oh but don't tell him I said that, I'm sure he'd try and kill me.

As for the rumors, I don't like them. Spreading things around just so people have something to talk about isn't very nice. Life's too short to be so mean to each other even for a Nation...one minute we're here and the next we're gone without a trace. It can happen and really it has in the past so to hear people saying that about my brother...or Gilbert.

Gilbert especially, since he's saved me from myself so many times before. He's seen through my smile, to what really lies beneath like no one has before. I think it has to be his laughter. It's so contagious and up lifting that I can't help but give him a true smile before hugging him tightly.

I think he hates that, not the hug but that I'm so quick with one that he doesn't have time to prepare for it. He always has this small look of shock before he finally...oh no I'm sorry but I have to go I'm late for a date. We can pick this up later okay? Ciao!

 **A/N: If anyone has any rare pairs they want to see or see again feel free to ask.**


	6. Be here, CanIta

**A/N So a lovely reviewer asked for CanIta and driving home today I heard a song and this came to mind. Hmm why do I make sad ish ones?**

He holds his phone so it's barely touching his chin, a nervous habit he's picked up years before. The Northern nation's been thinking before the party even started so with it full swing back inside Canada can't bring himself to join them. It's not the same without his spunky shorter boyfriend. So as the stars start to shine above him, he calls up a number he knows so well.

"This is Feli, sorry that I can't pick up the phone. But leave a message and I'll call you as soon as I can. Ciao."

A weak smile grows on the blonde's face as he waits for the beep. "Hey it's me. The party's in full swing and...and I miss you cause it's not the same without you." His gaze goes upward. "Everyone's here and..." He inhales slowly as he ends the call. "So should you."

"Bro?" A voice calls out gently from the light of the porch. "Hey dude why don't you come inside?"

Canada shakes his head calling the number again, again waiting for the small beep. "I know this is pointless but, please Feli..." His smile is gone as the tears fall. "You should be making everyone huddle up for group pictures. Making me be in the middle of every picture so I'm not forgotten. Then posting them and tagging and reposting to the point where I wish I was invisible again."

"You know he won't want that." Only now does Canada turn around to see the older twin. "We both know the idiot did stupid shit but, his heart was in the right place so if he tagged you it was because he was happier than shit." Slowly Romano walks out to the tree where the blond is standing. "And he'd want everyone else to feel what he was feeling." As he crams his hands into his pockets he lets out a sigh. "So crying out here is the one thing he wouldn't want. Fuck we both know he'd grab your hand and drag your sorry ass right back inside."

"Yeah, I know." Canada answers, leaning on the tree feeling a light chill in the night air before asking his next question. "He's in a better place right?"

Taking Canada's shoulder, Romano nods. "He is and, if you need another minute I'll give it to you. But after that I'm making your brother drag you back inside. Because guess what asshole we all noticed you weren't in there at your own party."

Once he retreats back inside Canada dials up the number one last time. "They care, they'll always care but you've always told me that..." He lets out a soft sigh. Deep down he knows Italy can't hear his messages but it makes him feel like there's a life line, a way to still be with the man he's loved for so long. "I'll see you tomorrow I gue-" He instantly stops feeling a warm embrace.

His phone falls, forgotten as the warm feeling flows through him. "Congratulations Mattie I knew you would win. You're always so scary on the ice I thought you were going to kill someone." A cheery voice says in his ear that he's missed so much. "Ivan didn't see it coming either."

"You saw?"

"Si, I promised didn't I?"

Canada embraces the air in front of him, resting his cheek on where his lover's head should be. "You did, can, can you stay?" It's a weak plea but he still had to ask.

"No I can't but enjoy it for both of us okay?" He doesn't want to leave knowing how much his boyfriend needs him but Saint Peter only gave him so much time.

"I will." Canada chokes out feeling Italy slipping away again. "I love you."

Giving him one last kiss Italy fades away with a bittersweet smile on his face. "I love you too."


	7. Duet, AusSitaly

**AustriaxRomano**

Music fills the air, echoing down the halls. It's haunting melody until the player misses a note. A swear replaces the music for a moment until the melody continues. For a few minutes it seems to dance on the air until again a note is missed. "Damn it," Lovino says pounding on the keys making one loud angry note.

Behind him there comes a low sigh. "Don't slam down on the keys like that."

Without turning around the Italian sighs. "And don't treat me like a child." He's answered by a short huff. "Oh now what?"

Slowly the older bends down and hits a note with one finger before touching another across the piano. The man in the middle is trapped between as the song he played moments before is played back to him. Austria is silent, his eyes closed in concentration until he comes to a note. His eyes open to meet the Italian. "Well?"

Lovino press it, letting his finger linger while his lover sits beside him. As Austria plays one side, he starts the other. A musical dance in perfect harmony, not a word needing to be said by either nation as their music speaks for them. Passion, respect, and beauty echo down the halls.

Once neither nation would have played with a partner, simply not wanting to admit that some songs aren't meant to be played alone. Sure a note is still missed but against the sounds of another Lovino quickly recovers.

"You're getting better." Austria says once the song ends. "But, did you write that yourself Italy?"

For a brief second the younger stares unsure what to say. "I'm not..."

"Hmm?"

The Italian recovers. "Of course I did you smug asshole."

Chuckling Austria shakes his head. "Well then I suggest keeping it as a duet then."

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino says with a flick of his wrist. "One more time?"

"Of course."

 **A/N: So this is for a friend who wanted to see a bit of Austria**


	8. Angel, FrUs

**FrUs**

 **(Angel AU)**

He was so beautiful once. An angel with wings of gold that fluttered in the sunlight as he soared high above the Earth he cared so much for. Well I shouldn't say he's not beautiful anymore, to me he's still as angelic as the day we were caught. His golden wings were snapped off as he tumbled to the ground below. As angelic as he is, even my lover would have died if he crashed but, then his 'hero' would have never let him fall.

"Alfred," he whispered coarsely. His blue eyes shined with unshed tears as his blonde hair clung to his face. "Run..."

I chuckled as I held him tighter to my chest feeling for the first time a heartbeat within his chest. It was a strange sensation I had never known before. "No," I answered feeling the hot stings of the cold rain above me. "If we're going to die I guess we should go together."

We didn't die that day, or the one after that but slowly it became clear what they had done. My angel was human. He was a mortal being that continued to age with each passing year and while I wanted to stop it...there was nothing I could do. "Alfred," he said one night with a calm sigh taking my hand into his. "We should have known that nothing lasts forever. Even in our worlds everything must come to an end."

"But," I answered unsure what to say as he rested his lips on mine. "It's not fair..."

It was his turn to chuckle. "Life my dear is not always fair. But, promise me one thing."

I wouldn't, I couldn't. No matter what my angel wanted from me I refused until...today. Today I take a long deep breath as the rain falls mixing with the dirt making fresh mud at my feet. What the man in front of me is saying I don't know, nor do I care. He doesn't know the seventy years that we've spent together, the last ten spent in a lonely hospital room as he clung to life and his memories. Each one slipped away as his body broke down. He never forgot who I was, he couldn't see me but hear me but I know deep down he could still feel me.

In those last hours I pressed his hand to my chest but, it wasn't until those final moments did I see a smile. "Francis..." I say quietly as they lower the casket before turning my eyes upward. "A life for a life...I hope they gave you your wings back..." I give a halfhearted smile as I feel my beating heart break.

 _"_ _Promise to live a good life when I'm gone..."_

"Yeah..." I sigh, "But what's life without the one I love?"

I have at least sixty more years to go and even then I know I won't see him again. He was a beautiful angel and for a brief moment in time, he was mine.


	9. Dolls, DenNyoRus

**DenNyoRus**

They've always sat on her desk, her little wooden dolls. They're probably older than Ice but, she keeps them in such perfect condition it's hard to really tell. Normally I won't touch in fear of what my little Russian babe would do though she's not here at the moment. So this Viking is going to do something I should have done a long time ago.

I pick it up gingerly. It's amazing how light the wooden doll is and I'm sure Norg would be amazed I didn't instantly break it or he won't care...either way I open it to see the next little doll. Though it's odd really cause the first one is dressed in a red dress and her hair is brown but the second is dressed in pink with a bit of blonde sticking out. Along with the violet eyes it really looks like Anya, well it's not as cute nor, oh scratch that other thought it is caring a little painted on shovel.

I pull it out of the belly of the first doll and like I just did I pop it open. The third pretty much looks like that winter chick that's always hovering around. Blue dress, grey hair and icy blue eyes that look as if they're trying to eat your soul yet still very cute.

One last time I remove the doll and pop open the last one, though to my surprise there's nothing there. Normally there should be a tiny one but it slowly clicks as to why there's not so quickly I put the doll back together. "Dear, what are you doing?" I hear behind me as I sit it back in it's place.

"Oh nothing," I say with a wide smile. To most her sweet devilish smile strikes fear but I just see it as more of her innocent charm. "Just wondering when you were coming back is all."

She nods, though I know she doesn't believe a word I just said. "Well I hope you didn't wait long. America decided that I had to see his new gun or whatever it was. Really I wasn't listening." She says with a little wave of her hand.

I give her a smile before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sounds about right."

"And where are you going?" She asks with a little pout. Clearly she was hoping I'd keep her company.

"Sorry I have to go but I'll be back." I can't let her know what I'm up too so I make a quick exit.

Soon I'm hard at work in my office. Normally I'd be working on one of my Lego creations but instead I'm working on trying to get these eyes right on this damn little doll. Finally it looks pretty good if I do say so myself so back to her house I go.

I'm tempted to kick in her door like I normally do but this time sneakiness is the key. So I creep into her office and sit the tiny doll down on her desk, then like a thief in the night I'm gone. I smile as I lay in bed, it's not a perfect match to the doll she 'lost' but I hope she likes it.

* * *

It wasn't hard for me to know what he was up to. He's not a hard man to figure out yet...as I hold my little Alaska in my hand it still amazes me on how much work he did. I don't know how I'm going to repay him nor how he managed to get her eyes the right shade of brown but I really don't care. "Thank you Matthias..." I mutter softly as I hold it close to my heart. "For bringing my little one back to me again."

Soon I notice that it's snowing and it brings a smile to my face. Perhaps I'll make him his own set of dolls, one for each one of his Nordic brothers. I'm sure he'll love it even if they'll just roll their eyes and at least it'll keep him away from mine for at least a while.


	10. Skyline, ScotCan

**ScotCan**

 **A/N: A lovely reviewer asked for Canada and for a bit of angst. For the other reviews I'll add them to my list and when I come up with an idea for the pair I'll do them. :) Now I was listening to kiss me slowly so it might explain this one's title a bit**

The stars shine above him, with no cloud in the endless sky it's enough to take his breath away. Yet the red haired man still feels something's missing. Without looking away he takes out a cigarette letting it dangle from his lower lip. "Damn," he says hearing it echo out into the darkness. When the echo is nothing more than a whisper the nation lights his cigarette. Its small flame is the only light for what feels like miles around.

"Ain't really the same," he whispers letting the memories flood back to him.

Just a year before he was looking out at an open skyline, though not a single star could be seen. Not that he minded as he smelled the fresh coffee being brewed before his lover rested his head on Scotland's broad shoulders. "Sorry it's so bright. Next year we'll go somewhere where we can really see the stars."

Scotland chuckled as he kissed Canada's forehead. "Lad I don't care where we go. Hell anything beats those nights we..." He stopped for a second to touch the rim of the blonde's glasses. "We shivered in the cold, hiding from the Germans."

With a small broken smile Canada removed his glasses, letting Scotland see his clear blue eyes. "It wasn't that cold with you there."

"Yeah?"

The younger nation wrapped his arms around Scotland's neck. "Even when he blinded me, you were there."

For Scotland those last words still linger heavy in the air.

You were there...

He was there for everything. When Canada was found, when England raised him...when he fought in the mud Scotland was by his side. Every scrap, near miss and long night at a makeshift hospital then later for every late night conversation, snowy morning and anniversary. He was there.

But then he wasn't there. It started with a missed phone call and an unanswered text to dates, plans, trips all marked out and dismissed. "I was there..." he says flicking away the ash. "I was there for fucking everything until that one night..."

Above a star flies across the sky, for a brief moment he watches wondering if Canada can see it where he is. "I'm sorry Matthew..." Finally he turns away from the darkness and towards his car. A pair of glasses sits on the dash waiting for him. Gingerly he picks them up, staring at them until the first lights of dawn break his concentration. "Happy anniversary..."


	11. William Tell, ScotEng

**ScotEng**

 **(Human/archer AU)**

An arrow flies though the air missing its wooden target by inches, it's followed by a swear as the bow is thrown at the wooden man. While it knocks over the wooden target and cracks the bow the archer doesn't care. "Yah know," a voice says behind him from a nearby tree. "Yah ain't gonna get anywhere treatin' my bow like that." He points towards it with an apple in his hand.

With an eye roll the blonde man crosses his arms over his chest in defiance. "It's my bow so I can treat it however I please thank you very much." As he says it he kicks over his quiver littering the grass with arrows.

In the blink of an eye the older man is beside him with a crimson bow. "This is your bow, that one is mine." Scott watches as his younger partner's eyes widen before taking it from his hands and looking away. "Now what do we say?"

"Kiss my arse."

Scott lets out a small sigh walking over to the target and his bow. "Now let's do this again and this time," he stops to take a bite out of his apple before letting the idea pop into his head. "Your target is me."

Arthur blinks, the older man has always had a bit of a wild streak but even this seems out of place. "You can't be serious."

"I am. War ain't pretty and let's face it yah haven't exactly killed anything yet, much less had a living target." He runs a hand through his hair before pointing squarely at his own chest. "Right 'ere." The blond knows better than to argue but, as Arthur pulls back his arm begins to shake. "Steady that hand and lift your arm just a bit, there." A smile grows on his face as he wipes the juice onto his pants leg. "Ready?"

He can't look, so while he lets the arrow fly Arthur closes his eyes waiting for the death gasp. When it doesn't come slowly he opens them to see the red haired man grinning at him. "I missed?"

"You were spot on actually." In his hand is the arrow. "Though next time I'm," He stops as the blonde practically slams into his chest nearly sending the apple flying. "Oi, Art..." Again he stops feeling the younger man's body start to tremble.

Tears are the last thing he wants to show the Scotsman. The man took him in and taught him so much in the past few years when the rest of the world turned its back. "Don't make me do that again..." Arthur whispers into his chest expecting to hear a disappointed sigh at any moment. "I don't care why and I don't care how if it's disobedient or disrespectful I won't do it."

"You won't?" Scott embraces him gently seeing a quick nod. "And why's that?" When he's not answered Scott kisses the top of his head. "Arthur,"

"Because I don't want to lose you..."

Lifting Arthur's chin, the Scotsman locks eyes with him. "I can't promise you won't, we have a job ta do but I'll promise yah one thing even if yah don't believe me."

A light chill runs down Arthur's spine. "What?"

Scott answers him with a warm kiss. "I love yah and I always will."

"You have a twisted way of showing it," Arthur says seeing Scott take another bite out of his apple. "But,"

"I know." Scott answers as Arthur takes the apple, eating the last of the fruit. Though to Scott he's only paying attention to the light blush still lingering on his lover's cheeks. "Yah love me too."

 **A/N: With some of the ships I might do more stories**


	12. Friends, FrRus

**FrRus**

He tries so hard sometimes, to not just fit in but to be needed. It's so sweet and yet, to see him rejected hurts. It's not that he tries to hurt them but, I don't think it can be helped. For a nation his age he's so innocent but I know behind his child like smile is a pain he still won't share with me.

We've known each other for so long but still he won't let me in all the way. So gently and slowly I get closer to his heart. All he really wants is a friend so I'll be his friend, be his lover when he asks for it. I'll hold him in the long winter nights when the nightmares take hold. On rainy days when he only wants to hold my hand as he reads, I'll gladly give it to him. Silence my friends when their tongues become too sharp and, for the American it can be hard to do at times.

I never expected anything in return. It was my pleasure to just be there never imagining when I would need someone that he would be there. That he would let me lean on him for support when my legs wanted to give out. That he would wrap his arms around me when my own nightmares threatened to tear me apart.

Like me he expected nothing in return. We're two friends leaning on each other in times of need, two heartbeats melting into one late into the nights. It's a love few find and even fewer understand.

He asked for a friend that day. What we both got was so much more and I'll forever love him for it.


	13. Come home, EngIta

**EngIta**

 **So here's another that a lovely reviewer asked for and I found a cute legend that I think works well.**

He's gathering a few things around the cozy summer cottage. Italy's grown quite use to the quaint little home nestled into the British country side but, it's time to go home. For three months he's stayed there, looking for the man that didn't want to be found. The nation has looked everywhere and now that the moon is rising a distant howl grabs his attention.

"It's dangerous out there, boy you'll be eaten alive," said one man from the nearby town.

"Yah got to be a special kind of stupid." Others had said with a laugh.

Sure it could have been easier to turn back around and head home alone but, the Italian couldn't do it. Even if it's a suicide mission, he will never leave a friend alone in need. Never again. So since it could be his last night there, he looks back one last time before heading to the darkened woods.

The thick forest seems to stretch on into the darkness, the only light from his single flashlight and the moon above. His heart quickens hearing another howl echo into the night, every inch of him is screaming to flee. To run and save himself but he forces himself to push on. "Arthur?" He calls out hearing only crickets answer him. "Arthur?" He calls out again, it nearly catching in his throat. "Are you here?" This time he's answered by a low growl as yellow eyes glare out from a nearby shrub.

"No." Italy commands with tears in his eyes as the flashlight shakes. "It's me Feli...Arthur come here..." His voice softens as he kneels down to the grey wolf and pats the earth. "Come on boy."

With a cock of the head, the wolf inches closer to him. Its anger gone, replaced by curiosity. Yet as the nation reaches out his hand to pet him, the wolf snarls.

"Arthur it's alright." Italy says trying again to get close. "Just come here...please." With a soft smile the nation starts to hum a familiar song. "I know you remember the words." As the wolf's tail starts to wag Italy stands up and clears his throat. "Arthur Kirkland I think it's time we went home." He reaches out his hand. "What do you say?"

Slowly the wolf walks forward before extending his paw. It's a second before it speaks in a strained voice. "I say you're a damn fool..." His yellow eyes turn green as he stands on his hind legs. As he takes a step forward he nearly falls into his lover's arms. "I could have killed you, why didn't you run?"

Wrapping his lover in a blanket the Italian holds him tightly thankful to have his lover back. "Simple," he says resting cheek on England's head. "My heart wouldn't let me."


	14. Angel lust, 2pUsUk

**2pUsUk**

 **A/N: So I wrote this for Valentine day and forgot to post it over here, oops. And I know I did this two before but I can't help myself sometimes ;)**

It's not love, it's lust. There's a difference and I don't care what anyone says because I sure as hell don't love the bastard. Lust over his blonde ass? All god damn day until I can get him home then well, use your imagination people. I might be a 2P but even I have standards when it comes to my business in the bedroom.

Art, I mean Teacakes wouldn't say anything either. Hell he's already asleep in my arms, his hair falling over his eyelids and his light snoring against my chest is comforting but, it's just because I don't just throw them out afterwards. I mean it's freezing out and well I expect some breakfast after all the shit I had to do.

Eggs, toast, potatoes, coffee...and tea cause what's breakfast without tea? It would be rude not to get him some and, Oliver would kick my ass if he knew I didn't offer it either. So while I don't drink it myself there's always a spare box in my cupboard just in case he comes over. Which isn't every day or anything...just a few times a month like when he's in town for some meeting or some other shit.

What he does I really don't pay attention to. Not my business anyway but if I asked I know he'd tell me. I could ask tomorrow when it stops snowing in fact and I'd make him tell me. Yeah that's what I'll do just to be a nosey bastard, not because I really care why he's always here. It's probably because it's cheaper to spend the night here than at a hotel. Plus a bit more fun...

Sure I'm pulling him closer onto my chest but that's only because like I said it's freezing. I can't freeze either and this way we both stay warm.

Warm, I look down at him again seeing him curling up with his sleepy little smile on his angelic face. Wonder what he sees in me? A demonic version of his little brother...I'm nothing like the boy scout and really he's nothing like Mr. Ripper. He's stern, opinionated and he can be pretty fucking harsh when he has a stick stuck up his ass but really I know it's an act.

The asshole cares; he wants to see me happy no matter how much I cross the line. This would probably be the time Pork chop would say, "Hey I really do love him."

But I'm not Pork chop, I'm me. Nothing but a demon that doesn't deserve this sleeping angel in my arms. So love? I don't know what that is, it's something I wasn't meant to feel anyway. Lust, it's what I'm good at. It's what I've always known anyway. Take what I want, a craving I can't satisfy until it's long past midnight and he's been asleep for hours.

Take what I want...funny all I want is to see him happy. Softly not to wake him I brush the hair out of eyes. Beautiful just like his soul, eh I'm getting soft in my old age. I must be tired so I pull the blankets up before kissing his head.

In the morning I'll regain my senses. Just watch, he'll walk out the door and I won't think of anything else but when I can bring him home again. As I fall asleep a new thought enters my mind and I really have to remember that when he leaves I have to pick up some more Earl Grey...it's his favorite after all.


	15. Night out, AmeIre

**AmeIre**

 **A/N: So a certain YouTuber asked hey, why not ship these two countries? So why not? Plus it is St. Patrick's day though sorry this isn't Septiplier ;)**

Zombies aren't exactly my thing. I don't really see the whole point of laying to waste an entire field of them with a chainsaw just because. So normally I won't be sitting here with a cup of tea watching but, well I'm mostly watching Alfred's face than the zombies. His agile fingers press button after button, leveling the whole horde as his eyes widen with glee. It's a childlike glee and for a moment I remember how young the lad is.

He's a simple lad; I mean it really doesn't take much to make him happy. Scary games are his go to, as are shooting games but I wonder what he'd say if I asked him to put it down. My luck he'd roll his eyes. I won't blame him since it's what Arthur says every time the lad comes over. Then again I'm not Arthur.

"Dylan?"

"Hmm?" I answer taking a sip of my tea. I must have been staring since he looks away. "What is it?" When he starts to turn back to the game I think of something. "Oh a mhuirnín?" His cheeks redden as the controller in his hand drops slightly. I bet he thinks it means something dirty and maybe one day over a pint I'll tell him what it really means.

"Yeah?" He answers, it's clear he thinks I'm up to something. "I was just wondering why you were staring at me." It comes with a halfhearted shrug but as he brings the controller back up he stops. "We could play together."

Slowly I take it out of his hands as I set my tea down on the coffee table. "I have another idea if yah don't mind." I give a soft smirk. "Yah come all this way ta see me and all yah want to do is play a game. Sure you're pretty cute when yah play but how about we go out for a bit?" I know why he does it. It's safe; he can't make a fool of himself if he stays in my flat. "Come on we'll go down to the river and grab a pint on the way back."

He's hesitant, his eyes still on the controller in my hand but slowly he nods. "Sure I'm hungry anyway."

So we go down and soon make it to the pub. Like I figured he stops at the door. "Come on," I say taking off my hat and making my way to the nearest seat. He quickly follows suit and sits beside me, looking around at the crowded bar. "Yah alright?"

"Peachy," he answers inching closer to me before looking over at the beers. "Um Guinness?"

I can't help but chuckle slightly. "Well we are in my land. Now do yah want chips or crisps?"

After mulling it over for a second and while deep down I know he just wants to say fries he answers. But what comes out of his mouth truly surprises me. "Uh the corn beef and cabbage?"

"Yah sure?" I can hear his stomach growling so as he nods I order for us. It takes a bit but soon we're eating though he rarely says anything so after I finish my meal I smile his way. "Yah ain't making an arse of yourself so relax a bit."

"I know but this is like your holy place." Again I chuckle but he tries again. "I mean, shit like it's your gaming...yeah I have no idea where I'm going with that." He looks back down and takes a slow sip. "But thanks for dinner."

With a smile I nod. It's not until we're on our way home later to my flat that I take his hand and pull him into a kiss. "Any time." I say still tasting the beer on his lips. He's hesitant for a second before deepening the kiss. I know what will make night complete even though it means another one or two cups of tea for me. "So more zombies?"

With that innocent glee again he takes my hand and hurries back to my flat. It's part of his charm after all and maybe next year I'll show him around a bit more if I can ever get him away from the games again. Though I'm sure a bit more Gaelic and alcohol it won't be that much of a problem. I mean the lad can drink and that's not exactly a bad thing either for a longer night out...


	16. Hair cut, Belaliech

**Belaliech**

 **A/N: a few lovely reviewers asked for this couple.**

As the clock down the hall strikes twelve Natalia takes a sip of her lukewarm coffee, while it's well past her usual bedtime she can't pull herself away from her spot on the rug. Once the twelfth chimes finish ringing, she looks back at the petite woman sitting behind her. "What are you up to now?" She asks not really caring to know the answer but more to quash the silence around them.

Choosing a soft brush Lilli answers, "I want to play with your hair, if you don't mind." She wraps her arms around her lover's neck before whispering softly into her ear. "Maybe even trim the edges?"

With each quiet word a tingle works down the older woman's spine. "Go ahead." She answers feeling Lilli's light touch on the back of her neck.

"You feel tense," Lili sighs taking a part of Natalia's hair in her hand. "And don't say it's because they were all being idiots." Softly she starts to pull out the knots in her lover's hair. "Some were really there to get work done."

Sitting the cup between Natalia closes her eyes. "Not all of them but a good portion." As Lili starts to hum she speaks again. "They think with their dicks more than their heads so can you blame me for thinking that way?"

"No I suppose not." Lili picks up her scissors moving away a part of Natalia's hair near her shoulder blade. The skin is stained dark crimson with spots of brown and while she longs to touch it, it would end any chances of the night ending well. So she returns her attention back to her lover's hair. "But," She stops again clearing her voice instead. "It's not good for you. They won't change so there's no point getting all frustrated."

Natalia doesn't open her eyes as she focuses on the gentle sounds. "I'm not frustrated."

"You're a bad liar." Lili snips a few strands here and there.

Slowly Natalia opens one eye. "And your ASMR could use a little work."

With another whisper Lili leans in close to her ear. "Who said I was trying then?" She says in a light purr seeing the older woman's back arch for a second. It's so easy for the petite woman to make Natalia melt its almost unfair. "Now relax a bit and try not to fall asleep this time."

While the taller nation smiles she's soon nodding off. "Mmm..." She mutters feeling Lilli lay her back on the rug. "No..."

"Don't worry I moved your coffee." Lili answers softly curling up next to her, finally kissing the spot on her lover's back as the clock strikes one.

Natalia shivers at the touch but doesn't say a word. It's an unwritten rule between the two, Lili won't ask and Natalia won't tell but both know how and who gave it to her. Perhaps one day she'll say so until then Lili will wait and do anything she can to ease her lover's pain. "Did you get all the split hairs?"

With a small chuckle Lili replies, "The one's I missed I can always get in the morning after I brush it out again."

"Mhm, that sounds like a plan."

Lili snuggles up closer with a smile on her face. "I thought you'd like it."


	17. Dessert, CanTai

**CanTai**

 **A/N: a lovely reviewer asked for a bit of Canada and Taiwan**

The street around him is crowded as new unique smells encircle the nation. Each vender calling out to them with an array of dumplings, fried food and soups but he doesn't stray away from his lover's side in fear of getting lost in the crowd. "Mei?" Canada asks looking around the well light street.

"So how hungry are you?" Taiwan answers with a proud smile. "We could swing by and get a green onion pancake if you want." It comes with a playful wink as she tugs on his sleeve to follow her.

He watches her ponytail swing back and forth as she leads him through the mass of people. When she first asked him to spend the weekend he imagined a bit of sightseeing during the day yet, at ten she dragged him away from his book and into the open night air. "I'm actually not that hungry," he says hoping not to offend her. "Maybe some dessert?"

She spins on her heels, a smile still on her face. "Sure but first I'm starving so I'm grabbing Gua Bao." When she sees him cock his head slightly she kisses his nose. "It's a pork belly sandwich," she says only disappearing for a moment before returning with the street food. "Would you like a bite?"

As she waves the hot bun under his nose his mouth starts to water. "Maybe one bite."

Soon he finds himself sitting at a small table with a bowl of large meatballs. "What happened to just dessert?"

"What happened to you're not hungry?" She answers with another warm smile. "Hmm? You can't fool me because I know you have an appetite like your brother."

Canada leans over, pressing his lips to hers. "I can eat like him but my Papa taught me to savor good food."

"Is that so?" She answers inching closer to him, taking his hand into hers.

He manages to steal away one of her dumplings with his other. "Yeah," he says taking a bite. "And your people make wonderful food." Her eyes light up instantly and there's only one thing left that he has to say. "So what's next?"


	18. The Island, CanDen

**CanDen**

Sometimes I wonder if his brother knows what a sense of humor his twin has. I doubt it, and I'm sure most of it would get old yet every time I see this little sign I can't help but chuckle. "Welcome to Canada." It reads and like always there's a wonderful bottle of whiskey waiting for me.

Really I should toss the sign in the water, it's Greenland's island but, then it might hurt the poor guy's feelings. Yeah I know, a great Viking like me afraid of hurting a kid half my age's feelings? Shit, I must be going soft.

"So you're back." I hear ahead of me as I pick up my new found bottle of whiskey.

Like always I just smile back. "Ja, I can't just leave a poor defenseless bottle of liquor out here in the cold now can I?"

"No I guess not," he says crossing his arms with a coy smile planted on his face. "You know though we should stop doing this. If the press finds out we went against our bosses orders and are still 'fighting' over this island we might be in a bit of trouble."

"Trouble huh?" I answer back as I take a few steps towards him, pulling out a bottle of brandy as I laugh. "Then maybe we should drink them both together so there's no proof we were here." It's a weak attempt but hey I could always go for another drinking buddy.

Thankfully he takes the bottle into his hand. "Maybe this once," he says before leaning in close. "Velkommen til den Canada."

It's a delightful surprise, though I think it's only him teasing me, at least I'm sure he is. "Dansk." I correct as his eyebrow rises playfully. "But if you're up for a bit of...negotiation."

"Oh yeah that bit about splitting the island." Something in his eyes tells me he's thinking the same things I am and I know for a fact his Papa taught him a few things. "We'll see after a few rounds."

Now I know he's teasing me but I follow anyway. Who knows we might actually figure this out...or at least get mindlessly drunk and that can't be a bad thing especially in this cold weather...and with this nation.

Yeah I went soft but don't tell anyone.


	19. Final fight, AmeDen

**AmeDen**

 **(Superhero AU)**

The city's going to hell, people are screaming, the smell of burning flesh in the hair is enough to make me sick but all I can think of is where is he? A hero I might be but, even I'm not stupid enough to take them on all alone. I need help, his help. I need him but he wasn't at any of our safe points. He promised he'd go along with the plans just in case one of us needed each other. I just need to see his smile, the burning fire in his eyes. Likewise I know he needs to feel the electricity in the air as we touch, the spark when we kiss and we'll be okay.

We'll kick ass, save the world then go home happy and safe with a cold beer. "Please Abel," I say, no more like openly pray to any god that will listen. "Please be there, be alive just for me." It's growing ahead of me, the sky is a twisted yellow as buildings stare to crash around me as the world continues to scream.

They know there's nothing left, there's no hope. We're all going to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it. "Abel!?" I scream out in frustration. "Where are you?" I can't believe he's gone, my fiery Dane wouldn't let anything like this kill him. Right? He's been through worse than this, he has the spirit of a Viking and they won't go down so damn easily. He'd fight even if everything's lost.

With every step the air starts to choke the life out of me while I feel my body begins to rip apart at the seams. Lightening escapes from my fingertips shooting up towards the sky in a last ditch effort to save myself, to save anyone else that's left. "Fuck this!" I yell out, fear replaced by anger. "Fuck you...fuck you all."

I won't let them see my tears, I'll go down swinging no matter what happens. "Abel I trusted you and like the rest let me down so it's up to me."

It's worthless, my power drains away as I fall to my knees. "I'm sorry..." I say in my dying breathe seeing something in the corner of my eye. It's a large fireball that flies past me. Better late than never I suppose even if it's too late to save me, he can still save the rest.

As I lay there watching his outline come into view, one last smile grows on my face before I feel the last of my powers drain away. "Give 'em hell babe..."

"Alfred!"

"Give 'em...hell..."

 **A/N: I really like this little plot bunny and perhaps I might turn it into a multichapter story eventually**


	20. Winter, CanfemGer

**CanFemGer**

 **A/N: So this was kinda a review from a lovely reader and I'll jump around on the list so don't worry if I skip a request. I do what comes to me first and listening to one of my favorite songs this came to mind.**

Often I wonder about that day I left. It was snowing that late winter day and I remember how it was bitter cold. She begged for me to stay, her blue eyes hiding the tears she would cry later but I took another step into the crisp snow. "I can't." My voice caught in my throat as my breath hung in the air. "I'll be back come spring..." It was a cold lie we both saw through. Once the wall was finished I couldn't return even if I wanted to.

A tide of chance was coming and her land was being split into two. She was staying east with older brother while Ludwig would remain west of the grey foreboding wall. "Hurry back." She managed a smile so delicate at any moment I was sure it was going to shatter into a million pieces. "And I'll miss you Matthew."

I nodded kissing her cheek for the last time. We didn't have to say another word as I turned and walked away, making it across just in time.

The winter raged on for years, the snow piled higher until I was sure the storm would never pass but until one day spring finally arrived.

It was amazing how I had forgotten the smell of fresh cut daises; it was going to be bouquet perfect for my German lover. How I hoped her eyes where still the same shade of deep blue that once again would be filled with hope and the love of her people and for us.

I would always love her, that last smile and the unshed tears...Our last kiss and that final moment when I could hear her heart break. The winter was too much for her and all I can do is wait again and hope to see her again.

Its fall now and winter is again on the horizon but I have faith. God do I have faith that I'll see her soon. I lay the bouquet on her stone before looking up at the sky as a snow flake lands on my glasses. I'm sorry Monica, I'll be back come spring...


	21. One call away, AmeIce

**AmeIce**

 **(Student/Human AU)**

The phone sits alone on the desk, taunting the teen. Even in the dark of his lonely room Emil can make it out perfectly. It calls to him even if tries his hardest to ignore it and what the blonde haired junior had said to him all week.

It would be so easy for others to make the call, to let another person in but he's not most. He's always let his demons take ahold, alone for him to bear. So why let the loud boastful man in?

"Call me any time kay? Dude you totally got my number and I don't care if it's like midnight."

Each word repeats over and over in his mind until he's on the verge of tears. Why would the upper classman care about him? Who is he but just another face in a sea of hundreds?

"Please?" The inner voice says.

Finally Emil can't take the voice or the suffocating darkness any longer. So after two rings a sleepy voice answers. "Hello?"

For a second Emil doesn't know what to say until he says the only thing he can think of. "You said to call whenever I needed to talk. So I know it's late and you were sleeping but, I just wanted to hear someone else's voice for a moment." He sits up on his bed looking down at his feet.

He expects the junior to sigh or worse hang up but to his surprise Alfred answers back. "I get it dude, it's a three am kind of thing so what's keeping you up?"

"Really?" Emil's voice cracks as he reaches out to hug his stuffed puffin to his chest, thankful that none are awake to see him. "But,"

"Anything you say stays between us." Alfred sits up turning on his bedside lamp; once his eyes adjust they turn to the scars etched deep into his wrist. Battle scars he calls them, each fight he fought alone so while he hears the pain across the line he won't give up on the freshman even if it means a late night call every night. "And I'm happy you called."


	22. Fallen knight, PruUkr

**PruUkr**

 **So a lovely reviewer asked for a little PruUkr**

My hands are bound behind me and no matter how hard I could struggle I know in my heart I won't break free. Above me the noose sways in the gentle breeze, waiting for it's time to be around my neck and the crowd before me cheering for my demise. I'm nothing more than a demon to be sent back to hell from where I came. Funny how just years ago I was a proud knight ready to die for their freedom and now that's all be thrown out the window.

"Traitor!" Screams out a few but I pay them no mind. My eyes haven't left my wife since they pulled the sack off my head. She's hiding in the back; while most wouldn't notice her in her disguise I know every inch of her. Every curve, every feature of her sweet face was locked in my memory. She's a woman that only comes around every century. Gentle, kind and so motherly, most men are only envious of me because of her body but it's her mind I adore. Her mind, faith and her fighting spirit are what drives me insane so it kills me that she has to see me this way.

I'm sure her brother will blame me for letting her see this, for letting her sneak out of the house but I doubt he could stay mad at me forever. "Irene..." I mutter under my breath as I'm pushed forward. "Don't I have the right to say one last thing to the crowd?"

Behind me the hang man chuckles. "Cocky bastard, what are you going to say that no man as awesome as you can stay dead?" I can feel him rolling his eyes at me as he takes the noose and pulls it over my neck. "Fine, stall all you want but you're fate is sealed like all the others."

"Stall?" I say with a loud boastful laugh. "And why would I stall when the people came to be entertained?" I throw my hands up to the confused crowd. "Right?"

Many start to cheer as Irene ducks into a side alleyway. She knew I could be reckless from the start so I knew she wouldn't want to see if my plan really would work. Really I don't know if it will work either and if it doesn't...that will be the last time I see her. It all falls down to skill, luck and seconds to react. Any of it could go wrong and leave me waiting for her with Saint Peter. If that happens all I hope is that she knows how much I love her. "So since I'm sure no one wants to see me flail around like a fish out of water can I ask for someone to pull down on my body so I go quickly?"

In the crowd I see a hand rise up. "Well looks like someone out there must actually care about you." The hangman shakes his head. "Fair enough, we do want you dead after all." As he says it he pulls down on the lever and the floor beneath me falls away.

For the first time in a long time I start to pray, I pray for my wife, for our unborn child and even her brother. As I lose consciousness I see a blur race towards me, that hero better not fuck this up...

* * *

His plan was stupid from the beginning, though the moment he was captured I know it was the only thing he could do to save himself and I from what would have been certain death. It was a foolish plan yet, as I look down at his sleeping face I can't help but thank god for it working. Alfred and his brother came through and while we can no longer go home, I'm fine with that. We never belonged there and while it will leave my brother heartbroken it's for the best of my family.

Softly I trace the mark around his neck, in time it will fade but until then I'll give him a scarf to hide it. I knitted it in the month they had him locked away and I know he'll love it. My knight, it will suit you well. "Oh Gilbert," I say as I kiss his forehead hoping I won't wake him. "I love you so much."

"Yeah?" He says quietly pulling me down into his embrace. "Good cause I love you too."

I'm surprised but I curl into his side. "Just promise me you'll never do that again." He thinks for a moment as he pulls the blanket around us. I know there's a smart answer coming so I look him in the eyes. "Promise for our son."

"Alright my little song bird." He says softly kissing my head. "Though I promise...I didn't start it."

"I know but please don't finish it..."


	23. Wait for you, PruUkr

**PruUkr**

 **A/N: This is a bit of a continuation of the last story**

I watch them play in the midday sun, each one giggling and laughing without a care in the world. It's something I thought would never happen but here I am. "You look like an old pervert staring at them like that."

Oh where she got that mouth of hers I will never know. "You're not funny."

"Yet you're still smiling." God how she looks so much like her mother, it's both a blessing and a curse really. "What?" She asks as I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your beautiful mother?" I feel her body tense a little. I've told her countless times I don't blame her, that I never could but it's still something she refuses to listen to. "Or how I nearly ended up dead?"

The second gets her attention. "Was it something you said?"

"In a way." I motion towards the porch steps and with a bit of a struggle I manage to sit comfortably. "It wasn't exactly my fault."

"I really don't believe that." Her smile widens. "Alfred's told me how you two would get into bar fights and someone would have to bail the other out."

Mentally I make a note to slap that hero across the back of the head later for telling her about those days. "In those days I was retired, kind of anyway. My days working as a knight was over but that didn't mean I didn't still care for the people I once vowed to protect. So when I saw a few arrested for no reason well."

"Daddy did you hit someone over the head?"

She says it so innocently I can't help but give her a laugh. "I did give a guy a broken jaw but it wasn't until they threatened...your mother that I nearly took one of their heads off." Her smile fades but, she doesn't stand up. "Your mother was who I thought about when I was off looking for lost gold and fighting wars. So to hear one of them call her something...so disrespectful it was worth it." Sure it's not the whole truth but it's all I'm going to say. It's not like I could really say that I caught one of those drunk bastards trying to attack Irene and I did kill him.

Really I can tell she's not convinced. "You nearly get the death penalty because you were trying to...really and here I thought chivalry was dead."

"I met your mother when I was a young recruit, it took me two years before she even agreed to go out with me. We were young but she stayed with me through everything...even when I was thrown into a prison camp she waited for me." Looking back I was ready for that letter saying she couldn't do it, that she wanted to have a normal life but it never came. She waited for me, she waited and didn't care what the other wives said behind her back about it.

Her face drops, looking out at her cousins. "She sounds awesome."

"She was," I say taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "And I know she'd be so proud of you."

Tears form in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you Daddy..." They start to fall as she hugs me.

I start to rock her softly as her shoulders shake. "Shh, you're welcome. I know she's looking down watching over us." I kiss the top of her head. She's not a little girl anymore and will soon be leaving for her own adventure and I'll wait for her. I'll wait for her just like I know Irene continues to wait for me.


	24. The garden, RusPol

**So a lovely reviewer asked for RusPol and after thinking for a bit I came up with a little idea**

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea, not that I don't trust my king but what am I supposed to say to this...Club? Yeah I totally get he's the king and all but like I said he's not my King and he's never gonna be. I let out a bored sigh; my mind is elsewhere as the tall man rambles on to the others in the room.

Those around like me are only here for good graces, nothing more and nothing less. Well okay maybe that one Ace is here to sleep with the Queen but that's another story entirely. It's a juicy story too.

"Felix?"

"Hmm?" I look up, running my fingers though my hair.

Toris shakes his head. The heart has always been so easy to fluster it's almost not fair. "You can wake up now the meeting is over." He looks so annoyed with me but I stand up and stretch like I don't have a care in the world. "Honestly I'm sure he's not pleased with you."

"Alfred?"

"Ivan!"

I hear a satisfying pop from my spine. "Oh yeah him. So do you think I could go change since we're done?"

"Done?" He gives me a sigh, because I must have missed something while I was off in my own world. "He said that we're to meet him for dinner tonight."

Oh fun, exactly what I want to do. "Great." I say with a wave of my hand as I make a retreat for the door. "I'll be there."

Normally I would be thrilled to have this chance but, really I'd rather be home than hanging around this suffocating place. Unlike Spades there's no spark of life, no thrill of some hidden drama or fun. It's all a pale green that turns my stomach.

The only thing that breathes any real life seems to be the private garden. Deep down I wonder who knows about it. Very few have to, by the way you have to enter through a tiny hole in a shrub in the corner of the main garden's maze. Beyond it is a sea of sunflowers fighting for a chance at the light above. Most tower over my head by at least two feet, with brown rabbits hiding among the leaves. Past the sea are patches of icy blue roses with a rare red or black poking through. I don't dare to touch one, in case the owner discovers me. No instead I sit with one of the few books I brought as one of many birds sing above me.

I could spend hours in it but as the sun starts to set I make my way back out. But as luck would have it as I squeeze my way through a tear appears down the side of my pants. Blood clings to the fabric with a few drops falling behind me as I race back to my room to change.

As I look through my spare cloths I chuckle. My king would probably shake his head but since it's the only clean thing left I put it on. The dress might not be the most appropriate thing to wear but at least it brings out my eyes. Besides, someone needs to lighten up the mood of this place.

* * *

They all look so bored, like the only reason they're here is to play whatever game their kings and queens are playing. I'm not a foolish man either, I've known since the moment they've all arrived. My eyes scan the room again until they fall on a blonde man in a light blue dress. Most turn to gawk at him, yet all I and my queen do is smile.

Here I thought none of these little pawns had any real personality, just puppets but in front of us and twenty of his peers he dares to twirl around enjoying himself and the looks on their faces. Elizabeth stifles a giggle as my eyes light up. My queen has her lovers and maybe I might have found mine. We'll see though, if he doesn't like flowers I'll send him back to that damn king of his.

"Ivan," Elizabeth chuckles looking back at me. "Go easy on him, you don't want to scare him away."

"Somehow I don't think that will be much of a problem."


	25. Dirty hands, RomanoXJapan

**RomanoXJapan**

 **(Mob AU)**

He never did like to get his hands dirty, not his style really. No Lovino would rather sit in the back and watch the hellfire rain down on whoever the poor victim was. Not saying he couldn't pull the trigger himself but the Italian had something most of the family didn't. He had a heart even if he tried his damnedest to hide it. Especially in the presence of another family that traveled half way around the world to see him and his boss.

It's just another meeting, the talk nothing more than about money, drugs and business but, something about one of these Yakuza doesn't sit right with him. While he's not a fan of tattoos, it's common place for their Japanese friends yet the shorter man in front of him seems to have virgin skin. Then again he can't quite see under the man's clean black jacket either.

"Romano."

Instantly Lovino snaps to attention, realizing only then that he was staring. "Yes?" He asks not daring to look back at the powerful man sitting behind him.

"Show our new friend around while I finish with his father." The way his boss smiles, tells the Italian not to question, not that he would anyway. If his boss has something up his sleeve, it's best not to know for now.

So he stands, straightens his tailored suit and walks out, careful to keep his favorite gun concealed in his vest. Neither speak for what feels like hours until they leave the large home and journey down a back alley. Once out of sight of any unwanted eyes Lovino hears something he was waiting for.

Before the Japanese man has time to blink, there's a gun pointed in his face while his Katana is aimed at Lovino's throat. "Well," Lovino starts glaring. "Why don't we start with our names before we fucking kill each other?"

"Why?" The shorter man asks, his eyes cold as ice.

It's met with a smirk. "I've always hoped I knew who would kill me so at least give me a name to tell St. Peter."

It gets a light chuckle. "Kiku."

"Lovino." Slowly he lowers his weapon, it's clear it was only a show of force and nothing more. "You have fucking balls I'll give you that."

Just as slowly Kiku does the same. "And you have just much of a swearing problem as Alfred."

"Jones huh?" Lovino spits at the thought. "Piece of shit is trying to pull together what can't be done and he's doing it all fucking wrong."

"True but he's getting the job done."

It clicks for the Italian now why the Yakuza decided to drop by. "Drugs."

"You're not interested?"

Lovino shrugs, remembering how he had found his late boyfriend years before strung out on the same things his family dealt with. "I don't deal with that kind of money."

"A man with a soul," Kiku says with a rare smile. "Or is it conscious?"

"It's why is it your fucking business?" His eyes narrow not in the mood to play games.

Kiku on the other hand doesn't waver. "Fair enough but have you ever wondered what it would be like if you ran it how you wished?"

It's a forbidden thought, sure it's been whispered countless times before but, it's always ended in blood shed of one kind or another. "I've killed men who've said that before."

"But were they wrong?" When he's answered by silence the Japanese man starts to walk down the alleyway. "Lovino I think we have a bit to talk about don't you?"

Thinking fast Lovino smirks knowing how to turn the conversation back in his favor. "Only if you show me your tattoos."

"My tattoos?" Kiku turns his head surprised that he was right about the Italian man. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"After a bit of sake." Kiku shakes his head leaving the alleyway behind. Normally he wouldn't be so brazen but he has to know what kind of man he's dealing with and if in the end he can be trusted or not. After all Kiku doesn't like to get his hands dirty unless it's absolutely necessary.


	26. Clean souls, RomanoXEngland

**(RomanoXEngland)**

 **(Fantasy AU)**

 **A/N: So when a lovely reader asked for a bit of Romano and Iggy I instantly thought of this and it's also for Writers Anonymous Broken Object Challenge.**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to save the world from the brink, then he would ride off into the sunset with the man he's grown to love like no other. No matter how sappy and cliché it was it would be his happy ending. He earned it after all, to be happy just once in his life.

Now, instead clouds of darkness swirl above them as the sirens scream from the portal of hell below their feet. "Lovino." He manages to hear above the howling winds around them. "What did,"

"I didn't mean to, I fucking didn't mean to!" He screams back not letting the oracle finish his question. "It just slipped out of my hands." Lovino can't hide the terror in his voice, not that he cares anymore. They're going to be dragged down to the bottom of hell and it's all his fault. The lean Italian sinks to his knees, covering his ears as his eyes clamp shut as the actions of the last hour plays in his head over and over like a broken record.

He was so close to going home and being out of his younger brother's shadow for good. All he had to do was carry the idol up to the altar and let the blond man do the rest. A simple prayer, a few candles and, with any luck a shared kiss. But fate like always had different plans and the idol he had carried for two months lay shattered like stained glass around him.

There's only one thought he has. "Why?" It's muttered quietly as Arthur takes him by the shoulder. His eyes open slowly, tears starting to streak down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I had a grip on it then."

"No I'm sorry Love," Arthur says with weak smile, tears in the corner of his own eyes. "I should have told you earlier."

It sends a shiver down Lovino's spine, he knew the shorter man had been hiding a few things from him but, to hide this is almost inexcusable. "Did, did you know this was going to fucking happen!?" His fear is instantly replaced with anger. "You said we were going to save the world not fucking rip it apart!"

Arthur doesn't blink; instead the green eyed man leans in, planting a kiss on his companion's forehead. His voice is as calm as ever. "We are but, this is where we part ways." Without another word the British man stands and walks slowly to the edge of the chasm. The hellfire licks at his bare feet but just as he's about to dive in he hears one last question above the cries.

"If you saw this, why didn't you try to change it?" It tears at Arthur's heart but he's already rehearsed his answers.

Turning slightly Arthur can barely look him in the eyes. "It's fate."

"Fuck fate."

It gets a pained chuckle. "You say that now. Let's face it Love we're both fucks up in this world and this is for the best. I die a martyr and you go home a hero. What we never had in life we'll have in death. They'll talk about us for decades if not centuries to come. "

Lovino takes a step forward, for once in his short life he's not tempted to run. He's going to stay and fight if only this one time. "Who said I want to be a hero? I'm not your little brother; I'm the one that's been here since the very beginning of this stupid thing. Doesn't that mean anything?" When he sees Arthur turn back he cries out again. "Arthur, Arthur...fuck you Iggy! Fuck you and your god damn," he says, his voice catching in his throat. "Please don't leave me." Every wall he's built up comes crashing down in an instant as he reaches out for Arthur's hand. "At least," he's interrupted with a deep kiss full of the love both tried to avoid.

It's one that both wish could go on forever but time isn't on their side. "One day I'll come back and take you home."

"Don't give me that shit. A man once said that to my sister and she's still waiting."

"True but I'm not just a soldier going off to war and you know by now I keep my promises." Quickly Arthur shoves his cross into his companion's hands as he pushes back into the abyss. His fate was sealed from the very beginning and his only regret in the world being that he fell in love with a man he was destine to leave behind. "I love you."

"Arthur!"

The darkness swallows the man as a single ray of pure light shoots skyward blinding the surrounding area in a white glow. The screaming and howling winds cease leaving the country side shrouded silence. The chasm that was there moments before is nothing but a scar on the earth with no signs of the man within. Even the broken idol has seem to vanish into thin air as well as the altar, they had worked so long to get to is gone without a trace. With one hand still clutching the cross Lovino touches the earth as a single bird starts to sing from a nearby tree.

As the robin continues it's joyful song, Lovino turns back to his horse as every conversation plays back in his head. The one from the night before comes back to him as he takes the reigns. Its meanings brought into a new light. It was short and wasn't different from anything else they had talked about an yet it gnaws at him.

"How do you know we'll actually win? For all we know we're riding into disaster."

"Have you really lost your faith already?"

"No...no I suppose I haven't."

"Good." Arthur said with a smile that seemed so beautiful in the dying light. "Never do, it's what will see us out to the end. It's what we need, it helps us clean our souls."

With a sigh he mounts his horse looking around for the last time before riding off into the sunset alone. "I'm sorry I lied...I never had faith in anything but you." Slowly he slides the cross into his breast pocket. "Hopefully your soul is clean enough for the both of us."


	27. Do us part, CanadaXRomania

**CanadaXRomania**

 **A/N: A few lovely readers asked for this one and after thinking it over I came up with this and for the Lovely reader that asked for AmeRomano I'll add it to my list**

 **(Vampire AU)**

"So," Matthew asks as the sun starts to raise painting the sky in a mix of warm pinks and blues. "If I marry you do you have to turn me?"

His companion smiles warmly, hiding herself under a black umbrella, already Crina can feel the sun's warm rays on her pale skin. "You don't want to be immortal?" She asks already knowing what the Canadian man is going to say.

"I don't know," he starts, still looking up at the growing light. "Do you?"

This catches the Romanian woman off guard. "What?"

"Well do you like being immortal?"

It's something in her long life she's never thought of. Really like many others of her kind she didn't have much say in it. "I don't know," she answers quietly, her accent bubbling to the surface.

Normally he would back track at this point, ask for her forgiveness but it's gotten him curious. "You'll always look beautiful but,"

She manages a chuckle, her green eyes shining with a hidden power he's grown to adore. "But what's the point to living without the fear of death?"

"Reading my mind again?"

She steals a small kiss as he leans in forward. "I don't have to." Crina runs a hand through his golden hair wondering why out of all the humans she had to fall for; she had to fall for one with an ancient soul. "We made a deal with death, not realizing that death can be a cruel man."

"He's not cruel," Matthew says as he takes her hand into his, kissing it gently. "He's the truth we all must see. Life is the cruel one."

His warm lips send a shiver down her spine that makes her feel alive again. "Dear with me you could live a thousand lives over." It's true, she's done it with few other lovers in the past before they grew tired of her or allowed themselves to be swallowed by the darkness.

"But how many of those lives do you remember?" His eyes watch as her angelic face sinks. He caught her eye five years before and from the beginning he knew she was different and unique. She could take him around the world, could give him a chance to spend eternity with her but he doesn't want eternity. So he inhales slowly as the birds sing around them. "Will you remember our life?"

She rests her head on his shoulder knowing his mind is made up. "Always my dear."

"Then will you marry me?"

With another kiss she answers. "Of course and I'll stay with you." She nibbles his neck, careful not to break his soft skin. "Until death calls you home."


	28. Next time, AmeUkraine

**AmeUkraine**

 **(Spy Au)**

 **A/N: so for this one I was listening to another random song and well this came to mind.**

She wants to scream out, even if it means her own death but his eyes tell her not to speak a word. So forcing the tears back Irene can't do any more than stare. "So American how are we going to play this game?"

"Game?" The tall American sporting a broken nose smirks back, his knees have already buckled but his spirit can never be broken. "And here I thought we were already playing one, right dear?" It comes with a wink, she's grown to both adore and hate.

The room turns to her, most looking at her assets rather than her eyes. "And you failed it," Irene says as cold as she can muster. "Really you shouldn't have been so talkative."

"Well excuse me for liking a bit of pillow talk." He's quickly hit across the jaw by one of his Russian captors. As he spits a bit of blood again the smile appears on his face. "Sorry should I have said something else? You have my name, rank and number so I thought I'd say something else before you kill me."

It's her cue, they had it all planned out after all so before her brother has a chance to slap him again she takes the American by the collar. "How many more are there?" Her eyes narrow, bitterness showing through. "We want your,"

"Comrades?" His heart shatters seeing her face falter. His angel is trying, she's forcing herself but, he knows she won't do it without him breaking her heart. "So you can sleep with them too?"

He feels the cold steel of her gun crack his jaw. "I'm not a whore!" It comes out with the hot tears she's been fighting back for a week. She's had to watch from the shadows as they beat him, but like she expected he never spoke a word. He promised her and even as her heart splits she knows he's keeping his word.

"You could have fooled me."

It's nearly enough to stun her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch. Hiding behind this fucking iron curtain hoping the rest of the world doesn't see what you're doing to your own people! You're no better than the man standing beside you, but at least he's honest with himself." Inside he prays that she'll forgive him, even if he will never forgive himself.

"Stupid American," Ivan says bored reaching for his sister's shoulder. "I hope you like the cold."

"Hey I should since I slept,"

She yanks away from her brother, pistol resting against Alfred's forehead. "Enough!"

"Irene!"

"Do it." Alfred mutters softly, his eyes as soft as ever, they say everything she needs to hear. "Whore." Just as it leaves his lips the American's head bounces back. He was prepared to make this choice; it was what he was trained for after all. What he wasn't trained for was falling in love with the angel that sent him home. It's his only regret that she had to be the one to pull the trigger for him.

 _"_ _We weren't meant to be together in this life time, but there's always next time."_


	29. Fireflies, AmeRomano

**AmeRomano**

 **A/N: This fluff just came to me so before I run off to bed I thought I'd write it.**

Sometimes I swear he's just like my brothers. Loud, obnoxious but innocent, sure behind it is a knowledge of the world he doesn't let many see but it's there. Most nights it only comes out in the early morning hours when he's trying to finish what work his boss assigned to him or some other busy work. He's still so young, a superpower at an age when most of us still were fighting to be us.

God I made myself feel old but it's true. Even now as I look over at him from across the patio table I can see it. A mix of forced maturity and deep thought etched on his face though he's trying to sound like any other teenager. Damn it, he can't fool me I know what he's thinking and right after this he's going to work on whatever bullshit is piling on his desk. "Alfred," I finally say picking up my glass of wine.

He stops suddenly, blinks once and looks me over. "What's up?"

"Do you have..." I pause for a moment trying to find the term in English, I could say it in Italian but I want to avoid any misunderstanding of the word. "Fireflies?"

Again he blinks as he looks out at the yard. "Not here," he says finally with a tired look in his eyes. "Not anymore."

"Then where?" I won't let this die, I have an idea and I'll be damned if I let him ease out of it. "I have nowhere to be tonight." I can tell he's giving it a bit of thought but to sway him I give a smile. "I feel like painting a bit and I could use some inspiration."

It's a done deal; quickly he walks into the house leaving me on the patio with Ace sleeping at my feet. Funny how he loves to watch me, he's a better artist. I'll never admit it but, the man has an eye and steady hand that I've come to adore. "So um," Alfred says taking my hand after finding his backpack. "Just hold on."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Alfred this isn't time travel. We all can do it, just some better than others. Fuck even Arthur can manage when he's drunk out of his fucking mind."

Now that brings a laugh and in the blink of an eye we're on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but trees and an owl to keep us company. "This is one of my northeastern states." He turns on a flashlight as a small glow flashes in front of his nose. "They normally get a ton of lightening er fireflies up here."

Slowly I reach out and cup it in my hand, careful not to press down on the delicate insect. "Are there more?" I ask, kicking myself instantly for such a stupid question.

He on the other hand doesn't waver, instead his smile grows larger. "Up here in the clearing." Again he takes my hand, leading me out of the trees and into a farmer's field just starting to grow. Beyond is a single tree with two deer eyeing us carefully before moving off deeper into the field. "Damn..." I mutter noticing the sea of blinking stars ahead of us. Each one flashing slowly before fading out into the dark around us, dancing along in the night air before reappearing for another second.

"It's been a while but I could probably catch a few for you." He says letting go of my hand.

I watch as he takes out a large mason jar from his backpack and unscrew the lid. "They won't glow if you catch them."

"Mine do." He answers cupping one in his hands. When he pulls his top hand away I can see, even in the low light, a look of disappointment all over his face. "Oops it has been a long time."

I can't help but sigh as I walk over to him. "Let them come to you." I answer taking his hand and following a nearby one, before swiftly bringing his open hand to it. Unlike the one he just smashed this one lingers on his palm, in confusion no doubt but alive.

After a moment it flies away but the look in Alfred's eyes is one I've missed. "We might be out here for a while."

Stealing a kiss in the glow of our fireflies I say, "I'm fine with that." The joy on his face is amazing and in the gentle light it's almost angelic. "We needed a break anyway." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in close. Yeah we needed this, even if it's just for one night.


	30. First dance, AmeXfemRomano

**(AmeXfemRomano)**

 **A/N: I felt like I wanted to try this couple again in a different way. So when I heard asong, well I knew what I wanted to write.**

"Damn." It's all I could think to say. Nothing else would escape, surprising for a hero that normally can talk a mile a minute that it's the only thing I could utter. By the time my brain decided to work again she was already gone, leaving me alone on this dance floor.

Her green eyes where what first caught me off guard, they looked so full of life and spark I couldn't help but introduce myself. Funny that she didn't even tell me her name but simply smirked as she took a sip from my drink. "Hmm this isn't bad but how about I show you a real drink one of these days?" She said as she rested her chin on her hand.

If she was toying with me I didn't care. My heart was already close to exploding and all I needed to make that night perfect was a kiss. So when I heard that slow song start I took her hand and led her out. It was perfect, all thought out but as I started to sway her around suddenly there they were.

Instantly she sighed turning to me. "I have to go."

It was almost heartbreaking. No it was heartbreaking but what can I do? Hell I didn't even get her name...but I'll never forget those eyes.

* * *

I didn't want to go, fuck if it wasn't for my sister getting completely wasted I'd still be with that cowboy. He was a talker that's for sure and I bet he could have talked all night if I let him. Though it was sweet, he was trying so hard not to be nervous.

It was if he never talked to a woman before, but with a smile like his I bet he could get any girl that walked through those doors. Yet, when that stupid song came on he chose me. Again he gave me that smile that put my mind at ease.

Sorry cowboy, it wasn't right but what could I do? I didn't even tell you my name, figures I pick then to be coy, but I'll never forget that smile of yours. And don't worry...one day we'll finish our dance.


	31. Warm hearts, RussiaxItaly

**(RussiaxItaly)**

Snow falls quietly around him and show no signs of stopping. For the Italian nation he can't quite believe how deep it's getting or the feeling of being utterly alone. It's a strange feeling for him as the wind whips past his head so when he hears the sound of footsteps behind him a question escapes his frostbitten lips. "Has it always been this way?"

"No it thaws in the spring." Russia answers, pulling his scarf up past his nose trying to hide from the bitter cold.

Italy shakes his head, turning back to the towering man. "I meant this feeling...does anyone live up here?"

"Yes here and there." He answers looking past the nation at the looming mountains in the distance. "My land can be...unforgiving at times but they survive."

"And do you feel it?" He takes a step towards the man who quickly pulls him into a warm embrace.

Slowly Russia pulls his scarf back down and kisses the shorter man's pained lips. "Not for a long time." His icy eyes shine seeing his lover smile brightly. "Loneliness sometimes is needed in life so when you find companionship," he says smiling back.

Italy answers feeling safe and warm in the other's arms. "Your heart knows what it was missing."

Even through the heavy coat, Russia can feel the smaller one's heartbeat and it's a feeling he'll never forget. "And it was missing this, for a very long time."


	32. Bitten, SwissxfemAmerica

**SwissXfemAme**

 **(Zombie AU)**

 **A/N: I'm not dead I promise but I was thinking about a little undead-ness? Okay that was bad but a lovely reviewer did ask for Switzerland and fem America and I remembered a little headcannon.**

It doesn't have to be this way. It's what I've been thinking over and over again. It doesn't have to be. We can live, we can survive. I mean god damn it, we have for how many months now? But his mind is made up and deep down we both know I won't survive alone. Not against those things...it's not one of my movies after all. There's no hero coming.

No the hero was one of the first to fall.

Thankfully Vash found me because while I won't admit it, the sight of those things scares the shit out of me. They shouldn't be so fast for creatures missing half of their brains and the smell alone...rotten flesh sends a chill down my spine.

"Katlyn."

I blink looking back over at him, he's wrapping his arm for the third time now out of frustration more than anything. "I was listening."

"Yeah." It comes with a sigh before he pulls out a worn map caked in mud and blood. "I'm leaving you with enough ammunition to get you through the waste land but don't shoot unless you have to." His eyes soften for just a second. "Be smart and stay safe."

"Can't we," I start reaching out for his arm.

He shakes his head. "It's already too late." Quickly he stands on shaky legs; he's trying so hard not to show how afraid he really is. "We both know you're strong enough to survive this so don't do anything stupid." To my surprise he doesn't pick up a gun as he walks out the metal door. For a man that always talked about wanting to take a few down with him it's a strange move.

"Vash," I say as my brain clicks on what he's about to do, he's going to take as many as he can with him. "No!" I scream, racing to the door to see him already surrounded by a sea of undead. There's nothing I can do so I hold tightly to the door, feeling as helpless as ever. "I love you."

A smile appears on his face as he nods. "Stay safe Kate."

That smile, it was the same one my brother gave me. The same smile, the same words...

I can't watch so I slam the door shut as the grenade in his hand explodes.

It didn't have to be this way, we could have survived to a point because, what he didn't know was I was bitten too.


	33. Queen, DenHun

**DenHun**

 **(Fantasy AU)**

 **A/N: I was thinking of one pair and somehow ended up with this one. I've added all the asked pairs to my growing list but I won't be doing the fight for America's heart. Sorry honey maybe it'll end up as a oneshot in one of the other series.**

He never saw her as a damsel in distress; no she could hold her own like any other man out there. He admired that about her, how quick she could be with the sword, how passionate she could be about a cause and how gentle she could become around a lost child. Elizabeth had proven herself a million times over in his eyes and really he only prayed that he had proven himself in hers. So when the time came he was almost worried about what she would say.

"So," Abel started holding tightly to the reigns of his black stallion. "Can I ask you a question?"

With a smirk Elizabeth turned to her companion. "Are you going to ask me for my hand?" She watched him for a moment already knowing the answer. He was never hard for her to read and with them inching ever closer to his home land there could only be so much on the Viking's mind.

He sighed looking up at the few clouds above. "That obvious?"

"Please," she said sliding her braid back behind her ear. "It was obvious once we left the abbey." Her smile softened as she looked down at her own mare. "We saved the priestess so isn't that what's left?"

"Well yeah I guess." He said with a shrug. "Though you never seemed like one that wanted to follow the norm."

"Still didn't stop you from asking."

"But I didn't ask, not what you think anyway." It peaked her interest, marriage had to be what he was looking for. While she would tease him, eventually she would have agreed. His kind was different from the world she knew, he saw her as an equal now matter if she preferred a long dress or torn pants. "I have a son."

In a moment her world stopped. "Excuse me?" In a flash she pulled her horse in front of his, her green eyes wide with surprise and anger. "After three years you pick now to tell me?"

"You never asked."

"I shouldn't have to!" Her eyes narrowed taking his horse by the reigns in case he tried to get away. "We've been through everything! I told you everything about my life and again you're hiding things from me."

In a calm, quiet voice that almost scared her, he answered. "We could have died, nearly did in fact." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe. "We had enough on our minds and I didn't want you to have to worry about someone else."

He wasn't sure what he expected her answer to be, but it wasn't the slap across the face that he got. "God you're an idiot." She said as she jumped down off of her horse, daring him to follow. "It's not worrying. It's making sure your stupid ass could get home to a baby that needs you."

Like she expected, he dismounted as he reached for her hand. "So back there at the Abbey would you have sacrificed yourself for me?"

"What?"

He took her wrist, pulling her back to him. "When we nearly lost everything, would you have taken that leap since I had a son?" When she didn't answer, he leaned in, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm not an idiot, I just a thing or two about being quiet at the right times."

It got a laugh as she rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can't be quiet for more than five minutes."

"One time and you'll never let me live it down."

Planting her lips on his, she answered. "No I won't and I never will."

"Then?"

She was back on her horse before he could blink. "Yes, I'll marry you and maybe for a year or so I'll even play the good little wife for you." It came with a wink as she rode off towards his village. "But don't count on it!"

He stood there for a moment, a smile wide on his face before he jumped back on his own horse and gave chase. She wasn't a damsel or a lost princess, she was a warrior, a queen in her own rights and he would never let her forget it.


	34. Catch them, CanadaxfemJapan

**CanxfemJapan**

 **A/N; a lovely reviewer asked for Canada and Japan**

She loves the game, then again who wouldn't, it's something the young woman's grown up with so it doesn't take her long to download it. Sakura, phone in hand races down to the park nearest to her apartment. While it's nearly midnight but for the college student she could care less, though she's sure her twin brother will beg to differ the moment she gets back home.

But for now, it's only her and her beloved Pokémon, well if she could find any that is. "Crap..." She mutters softly scanning the pond for any signs a Goldeen or Staryu. With none to be found she lets out a small sigh. Sure she can go after a Weedle or Pidgey but she's already gotten quite a few of them already and was hoping for something more.

As she sits down on a park bench she hears a timid voice beside her. "There's a Vulpix over by the south entrance um if you're playing anyway."

Matthew smiles the moment he sees the shorter girl's eyes light up. He's seen her around the campus but, in a sea of hundred he's certain she's never seen him. "Really?"

"Yeah um," he stops trying to pick his words carefully as he shows her his phone. "If you want I can come with you. And well it's at a Pokestop so there are other people there."

She nods standing quickly. "I saw them earlier but that would be nice," she smiles warmly tucking a bit of hair behind her ears. While they've never talked she's watched him many times from their shared literature class in hopes of one day working up the nerve to say hello. "If you walked me there."

He blinks for a second. "I um...yeah sure." He moves a bit to the side to let her walk beside. "So what team are you on?"

"Hmm I haven't decided yet but I was thinking," Sakura glances down at his phone before answering. "Mystic."

"Really?"

It's a simple gesture but already she loves the way he smiles. "Yeah, it looks like a great team." Again his face lights up and even if the Vulpix is nowhere in sight, she's already felt like her night has been a great one.

Eventually she'll catch them all and he'll be beside her the whole way, just to make her smile.


	35. Where were you? PruScot

**(ScotlandxPrussia)**

 **A/N: a lovely reader asked for this unique pair and after a week of playing with it this is what I came up with**

 _Where were you?_

A simple question with a complicated answer. Where was I? I was in the middle of a vast field that once knew the sight of blood and death. It was what made me great once, and even now, years, decades, centuries later I find myself in that field. It protected me, shielded me from what I had become and what I never was.

I was a leader, a knight, a soldier and a brother. I was more than a nation, I was someone. Until I became no one.

Some are lucky, they vanish without a trace in the blink of an eye. No pain, no time for regrets. Me? Well I became something real. A joke to some and a failure to most and the rest, really I don't remember, not that they'd care anyway.

So when this world became available I jumped at the chance. It's not real, deep down I know this. It's nothing but a virtual reality but my god does it feel real. It gives me a purpose, drive and happiness.

"It's killing you."

The voice takes me back and while I'm certain I know the owner I don't dare turn around until I smell the familiar scent of his cigarette. "So what if it is? I'm allowed to die aren't I?"

His green eyes watch me as a cigarette dangles from his thin lips. "Yep. You're allowed ta die but," he stops inhaling a long stream of thick smoke, "Why pick being alone when yah do?"

Around me the world changes, the field turns to thick woods full of life of early spring. "Damn it Allistor," I mutter under my breath knowing he's taken me away an into his land or at least what it was when it was his. "Get your own."

His eyes don't blink. "Why pick ta waste away in some fuckin' field that didn't mean shite?"

"It meant everything!" I scream feeling my body losing control of the world around me.

"It was pointless!" He answers back. "It wasn't what your heart wants. It's what was easy, painless!" His eyes narrow as he takes a step towards me. "A time when you could say I am awesome and have no one dare say differently. Ego trip and nothing more."

I grit my teeth. "So what? You can't just walk in here and expect me to bow down like you have all the answers. You've made just as many mistakes as I have."

"And I've learned from them."

"Bullshit." I ball my fists, shaking at the thought. "You're the same as me. You've drank away your problems, mocked your brothers and in the end have just as much control in this fucked up world as I do. Face it Scotland. We aren't needed anymore. We're useless."

"We ain't useless. God-"

"Don't you dare bring up God!" Now I'm inches away from him and it's so tempting to take him by the collar. Who does this pagan think he's kidding? "I was fighting for God since before your ass could fire an arrow."

It gets a smile, then a chuckle then suddenly he flicks my forehead. "And here I was beginning ta think this was a waste of time."

"What?" I blink; I felt his finger make contact with my skin. It's something that shouldn't be possible unless I imagined it. Though it's a feeling I've missed since I came here. But now where is here? How long have I been here exactly?

"Strange ain't it?"

"What is?"

His smile softens and his eyes grow gentle. It's an expression I've seen countless times before yet, why does my heart feel this way? It a yearning that's both foreign and so familiar. "It makes a world for us. Easy to get swept away and forget anything else that once made us happy. A drug that puts every other to shame."

"Can you blame me?" I ask quietly as something pulls at my thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to bring you home. If yah let me..." There's a pain in his voice that sends a chill down my spine.

"If I don't?"

"Yah die here."

"And if I do?"

There's a long pause before he sighs. "Yah at least die in my arms..."

No middle ground, I can go back to my field, my world and go softly into the night or I could go back. Go back to a world where I would surely die in moments in pain and yet...

"Allistor..." I say quietly feeling ghostly hands wrap around my chest. "Take me home."

 _Where was I? Waiting...for you to find me._


	36. Memories, EngHun

**(EngHun)**

 **A/N: A lovely reader asked for this pair after a week or so playing around with ideas I finally found one that I think works**

It's a bad dream, the same that he always has. A constant cycle of deaths and screams, some his, some his brothers. Each one still haunting him even if he's not quite sure if it ever really happened. Did the mansion really exist or was it something he thought up in one of his opium dens?

"They were so important to me..."

His green eyes bolt awake and for a second all he can see is the darkness around him, his lover asleep next to him. At least she can dream peacefully, he thinks to himself as the nation eases out of their shared bed.

While England creeps out into the moonlight hallway he's unaware of her eyes watching him. She waits for a few minutes before slipping out after him. It's been something she's done for as long as she can remember. A gentle game of cat and mouse though she doubts in the morning he'll remember. Oh how his memory has faded but at least he remembers her.

He doesn't have to remember the long year that looped in a constant hellish nightmare. Or that on the other side how desperately they had all tried to break the curse. It had taken such a toll on all of them and she was sure that while his magic would keep him safe it wasn't enough to bring him back to her...to them.

Softly her feet land on the warm carpet until she's watching just outside the door. There she watches as he strokes their daughter's small arm, humming an ancient melody that both know so well. Soon he sits down in a chair beside the bed, a mix of confusion and worry in his tired eyes.

"Don't worry," she whispers only now daring to enter. Their little one is sound asleep and soon her father will be as well. "It was just a dream." Hungary says in a kind voice reaching out for his hand.

He looks up, blinks then nods. Then like always she takes his hand and leads him back to the warmth of their bed but tonight he looks up. "If I knew...I would have fought harder."

Hungary stops short, squeezing his hand. "The wall wasn't something you could fight." Her lie has been rehearsed yet as it escapes her lips they both know the truth.

"The wall took too much from all of us." He answers his mouth suddenly dry. "And I'm sorry."

She doesn't want to cry, not in front of him yet, soon she finds it hard to ignore the tears streaming down her face. "Don't be." He pulls her back into a tight embrace. "You were doing all you could and...and you're home so what more does it matter?"

A gentle smile appears on his face. "Eliza..." He kisses her forehead, "I guess it doesn't but." Again he stops shaking his head. She's had to be so strong for them, its time he let her rest for a change. "Let's go back to bed."

She doesn't argue, sure that by the first morning light he won't remember anything. Again she'll chalk it up to a bad dream and nothing more but England won't forget this time.

He lost her once, consumed by the nightmare and he'll be damned if he lets it happen again. They aren't victims. They're survivors even if only he knows it.


	37. His something, 2pAmericaxfemAmerica

**2PAmericaxfemAmerica**

 **(Human AU)**

Really I shouldn't be surprised, God never did like me after all but what the fuck am I supposed to do now? Not with the farm house, nah that's something I can rebuild but, with this piece of shit that's trying to stick a camera in my face. Probably looking for a sob story about an old man that just lost 'everything' like any good reporter would be but if he thinks he's getting anything out of me he's dead wrong.

"Mr. Jones, can I talk to you?" His blue eyes are so full of hope and faith, funny. Reminds me exactly of her, maybe that's why I don't just flick him off and walk away.

"Well yah already are ain't yah?" I say pulling out a cigarette and in the first puff of smoke goes right in his face. By now she'd be telling me to be nice and to apologize but, fuck I don't have ta be nice anymore. I'm gonna be who I want ta be and right now that's a old man that wants to be left the hell alone. "What do yah want boy?"

"Alfred."

"You heard me." I answer in a gruff voice. "What do yah want?"

For a second he moves the camera away. "Just to talk." To my surprise the camera is turned off though it continues to sit on his shoulder. "About the twister maybe or what you're going to do now."

"Twisters come and go and as for what I'm gonna do now, well I'm gonna go drink a bit." It should be it, a clear go fuck yourself as I turn around but the boy don't know when to quit.

"Well mind if I join you?"

God really must be punishing me for all the shit I did with this one. "Fine." I say with a sigh before I catch sight of something in the rubble. It's small, black and white but it stops me in my tracks.

"Mr. Jones?"

Carefully I pull it out. It's worn from age and the frame is cracked but there's my Kaitlyn smiling at me with a daisy tucked behind her ear. "Jason," I say quietly, staring down at it. How strange that I haven't looked at this thing in so long, normally it would bring back a painful memory of her and what I lost that day.

Forty years, I had her for forty years through the ups and downs. Through my fuck ups and sleepless alcohol fueled nights. When I couldn't find myself she was there, watching quietly with a gentle smile and whispered prayer. I never had much of a faith in anything, but damn it if I didn't have faith in her.

Her blonde hair, turned white but my god her blue eyes never lost their shine. Up until the end they were what kept me going. It's what gave me a hope, even if we'll never see each other again.

I'm so lost in my thought of her that it takes me a moment before I realize that he's reaching out for her photo. "I can get it out for you...sir." He answers, his camera forgotten at his feet.

"Sir huh?" I say breaking the frame, "Just cause my hands shakes doesn't mean I'm helpless." He doesn't say a word, but just watches me whip that frame across the yard.

Once it lands, scattering on a rock, he looks back at me. "Since you don't want to talk...can I ask you one more question?"

Finally he gets the message. "Fine." I answer again knowing soon it'll just be me and my bottle.

I'm ready for nearly everything but, fuck if he doesn't ask one I'm not prepared for. "Who was she?"

"Who was she?" I repeat, touching her cross resting in my breast pocket. "She's the reason I lived this long and why, why the twister didn't take anything important from me. Because," Again I turn away if only to make sure the asshole didn't see the tears starting to well up in my eyes. "God already did."


	38. Good dog, GerAme

**AmericaxGermany**

 **(Color Police AU)**

 **A/N: So someone wanted another AmericaxGermany and after a lot of thought this is what I came up with**

Rain falls around him soaking the officer to the bone, not that he cares. It was a long fight and now he's left not only without a partner but a piece of his world. To some they'll never understand. It was just an animal after all.

"Jones." A lone man dressed in black says quietly, as his German Shepard stands watching obediently. "She's gone."

Slowly the man in blue looks up, his blonde hair matted against his forehead. Inside he's thankful for the rain to hide his tears. "You don't think I know that!?" Alfred's voice cracks as sudden anger bubbles to the surface. "I know what you're thinking. The blue boy's crying over the loss of a dog of all things. I should be celebrating with the others at the bar at a job well done well fuck 'em." Tears fall freely mixing with the rain. "Ginger was a damn good dog."

Alfred looks down at his hand, feeling her wet nose on his palm, her whimpers ringing in his ears. "She was amazing and..." His voice catches in his throat as his heart scatters into a million pieces.

With a sigh, Ludwig kneels down and embraces the man. "They aren't celebrating." His voice is soft, hiding his own pain. "She was as much a member of the team as any of us... and she will be missed." He looks back at Mia watching, her head cocked slightly until he whistles.

Gingerly the wet dog snuggles into the middle of the men, licking Alfred's cheek as she whines. The man wraps his arms around her neck, burying his face in her dark fur. "If I had listened,"

"Then we'd all be dead." Looking down Ludwig shakes his head. "Cocky but we all owe you our lives."

Slowly Alfred looks up. "Does it ever get easier?"

"No." Ludwig answers, looking up at the storm clouds above. "It's not meant to." As the German look back down he's not surprised to see the other still clinging tightly to Mia. "But I'll be here...so it never happens again."

"You can't promise that."

"I can," Ludwig says standing reaching out his hand to his companion. "And I will."

Alfred takes it, letting himself be pulled back up. "And you call me naive."

"I believe it's called hope, now...tell me about her."

With a long inhale Alfred wipes his eyes. "She was a damn good dog..."

"They always are."


	39. Stars, DenxBel

**DenXBel**

 ** _"_** ** _You weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky."_**

Breathing in slowly Abel looks up, a sea of stars set against a large white moon. With an exhale a thin trail of smoke rises from his lips. Soon enough the crisp night air will be filled with thick snowflakes but for now all it holds are memories. Some good, some bad but all cherished.

Quickly he shoves his hands into his pockets, surprised to feel something cold in one of them. As he pulls out the object a memory floods back.

 _"_ _You have good aim but you'll have to try better."_

 _"_ _Please, if I was going to hit you, you wouldn't have caught it."_

 _"_ _Oh? You sure about that?"_

A smile widens as he opens the blade, carefully as it shimmers in the moonlight. "Cocky when you wanted to be though we both know it was just to hide the pain." A tear falls, landing on the silver blade. Alone he's free to show what he's been feeling for the past year. "The fear...the regret."

She wasn't his long, though time wasn't important it was how she made him feel. How she felt with him on one those long cold nights when the only thing between them was the night sky.

 _"_ _You love me don't you?"_

 _"_ _Is it wrong that I do?"_

 _"_ _...No but why?"_

Holding the knife tightly in his hand until blood starts to streak down his hand Abel looks up at the night sky. "Why? Cause you made me happy and I pray...for those few years you were happy too."

 **A/N: I saw one of the Halloween episodes with these two and had to do one for them lol. I'll be doing a bit more reviews later.**


	40. Innocent, AmeXfemGermany

**AmericaXfemGermany**

 **A/N: a lovely reader asked for this pair and after a bit of thinking and a little help from a song I came up with this**

Innocent, something I could claim I was for decades. A young nation with no clue of what I was doing going on sheer luck. Really it wasn't, I wasn't as innocent as most though I was. Sure there was a few things I had to learn but by the time I truly entered the war I felt like I was ready. That I could prove myself but, I wasn't prepared for what I'd see, the faces or the names I'd never forget. Each one to be scarred into my long memory, to be seen when I closed my eyes.

Though that's not to say all of it was hell. No there were times when I was thankful to be there. Maybe though it was just her. It was forbidden but I didn't care and she, she didn't want to follow that order anyway.

Really she probably was supposed to capture or execute me but she couldn't go through with it. I never asked, she never told even as I could see the look in her eyes. It weighted heavily on her mind in those sleepless summer nights.

Funny to say that she was my first, the enemy that quickly became my lover. Again she claimed it was nothing and that I wasn't hers that I was just another cocky Yank but her heartbeat like her eyes gave her away.

"Monica?" I asked on a moonless night that would be our last together.

It was hot that night and her shirt clung tightly to her sweat soaked body. "Don't say it." She answered, wise beyond her years she could always know what I wanted to say.

I smirked at the little game I was prepared to play. "So it's not true?"

My smile faded as she turned around, eyes full of a private storm. "It's not, we both know that."

I wanted to press but I let it go not thinking that in the morning she'd be gone, destined to be nothing more than another memory of the war.

Innocent. It's how I went into the war and my German showed me so much more than any other nation could. Then in a turn of fate showed me how easily it is to lose.

I saw her the other day, walking out with her brother. Her hair was longer but, her eyes still raged on with the same storm. "Monica." I said, a bittersweet smile on my face.

She stopped if just for a moment. "Don't say it." She answered quietly.

"Then I won't but," I said looking deep into her eyes. "Would you have said it?"

Her brother took her hand, pulling her past as she mouthed the word. "Yes."

Funny that I've never said it to anyone but once she was gone I finally uttered what I wanted to say all those years ago. "Yeah, I love you too."


	41. More, RomanoXTaiwan

**RomanoxTaiwan**

 **A/N: So a lovely reader requested this little pairing.**

I was a mistake. I wasn't meant to be anything more than a joke by the Gods. Perhaps I was even supposed to be left to the wolves but, instead I was ignored. Really with a life like mine you grow to accept your fate, to know that one day like many others before you, you'll fade away into nothing. I won't be remembered. I won't be missed. I'll just be there one moment than gone the next.

With a future like that it's hard to have faith, it's hard not to just loath yourself. To lose yourself in your own personal demons and hope that the world leaves you the hell alone because it's easier. It's easy to just give up and say what you've always told yourself because believing anything else is impossible.

I hate myself. I hate every fiber of my being and I always have. That will never change, no matter what my brothers say. Even what she says.

She knows the inward struggles, the doubt and the emptiness. Things I haven't told anyone, I've told her. Her independence shines as brightly as her smile and in my darkest hours I'm drawn instantly to it. Her flower that dances in her long hair is as youthful as her angelic eyes, a feeling crawls to the surface the moment they meet mine. Then when we touch, the lure of her scent and the gentleness of her laugh is enough to drive me wild.

I'm a moth to a flame not caring if it burns me in the end. It's a feeling, it's something that I long for and in a moment I feel it.

I hate myself but I love her more. And for a moment with her it's enough.


	42. one night, USAxLiect

**(USxLiectenstien)**

 **(Fantasy AU)**

My princess, how I wish this night would last forever. How I wish I could be your hero, your knight that could take you from this place. But, how fate can be so cruel yet, kind in this one moment. As I watch you sleeping my little Lily I doubt you know how much I love you and what death has told me. What I must pay for you to live.

A life for a life, if only for a night, and for this one night I may hold you in my arms and feel your heart beat against my chest. You don't fear me, you never have no matter what form I take and for that I will always love you...love. A dragon like me. Yet here we are.

Soon with the rays of the morning sun I'll be gone. My wings returned, my body changed and my voice gone. You'll go back to telling me wild tales of grandeur and of how you wish a strong prince will come take you. A little fairy tale, it's what you deserve but, well my dear I don't have the heart to tell you that for the Prince to come, I must go.

I don't fear death, no we've become close friends. What I fear is leaving you alone in this world. Alone without your dragon, without your friend though I hope it won't be for a few more years to come.

My hands feel so warm against your skin as I feel myself grow again, taller and soon I'll have to return to my lair below your tower.

"Alfred?" She call out, half asleep looking for the warmth I once gave.

Softly I nuzzle her neck. "It's alright, go back to sleep." It's rough and for a moment my eyes met hers. "I'm sorry." I answer as her eyes fill with tears.

"No," She says reaching out for my neck. "I don't want them..."

"I know." I feel her heart breaking but there's nothing I can do. Some dragons guard gold, some guard magic while others...guard those they love and my dear Lily I shall guard you until the day I die. They can keep their gold, their magic and their trinkets because they are nothing compared to what my cold blooded heart felt if only for a few hours.


	43. Neverland, 2PUSFem UK

**2pUSFem!UK**

How I wish it could have ended properly, different from what I knew was destiny. He was a cowboy, a Yankee through and through like most of the others yet there was a spark in his dark eyes that always gave me pause. A pilot ready to fight to the end but perhaps, looking back, it was only a show.

"I'd rather see 'em die." He told me once, as his breath reeked of warm beer. "I ain't perfect but if I'm killin' I'd rather be from my gun than the ground." He shivered at the thought, his eyes growing darker as he stared off into space. He stayed like that for a while, both of us alone in the silence until he spoke up again. "Can I ask yah somethin' Alice?"

At that I shuttered, never would he remember my name unless he was in a place only whiskey could take him. "Go ahead."

"Why the fuck do you love me?"

It was a question I found I could never answer. Jason was rash, proud to a fault, running from a past that seemed all too painful yet, I wanted to save him, hold him in those cold nights as bombs rained on the city. In those early morning hours I'd tell him vast tales of pirates, heroes and pixy dust. Dreams I had and we both shared but off all of them I didn't want to dream that when he flew off that last night he would never return. Never would I see that daring smirk I had grown fond of, nor would I never get a sense of closure.

He had others, prettier than me I'm sure. I'd be an idiot if I didn't know otherwise but, my god how I wish to see that plane just one more time. Call me a fool, lovesick like so many of the other girls and wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere. So I'll just keep looking up into the clear sky at a star shining brightly until the morning sun rises again.

It's a fate that would be fitting for such a man really. He always enjoyed those stories the most. So may Neverland be as kind to you as I had…my lost boy.


	44. Hallelujah, PrussiaxFem Poland

**Prussia x Fem!Poland**

Funny, only word I can describe it as. Once I nearly killed her, without a second thought. She, at least in my eyes at the time, deserved it. But well I've seen many things in my life I thought deserved such a fate. Most I find, in the end didn't. They didn't deserve anything more than to live life and die peacefully. So perhaps…

"Stop!" Poland slammed her hands down on her desk, her blonde hair fell into her down turned face. "You can't say he wrote this. This is totally not him!" Her hands started to quiver. She remembered that day so clearly along with many others the pair would share together. Both secretly relying on each other as they tried to rebuild what war had torn apart. "He wouldn't just go off into the night, he'd fight."

"Normally I would agree but," Lithuania stopped, there was no point. "If you hurry you might be able to see him one last time." It was barely out of his mouth before Poland was gone. Since there was no point for him to follow the woman he turned back to the letter and continued to read.

…This is not a goodbye because let's face it, you can't just get rid of me that easily. I'm too awesome to just roll over but, Florentyna I'm tired, so very tired. Tired of fighting, of grasping to a world that has moved on without me. So I think I'm going to rest for a bit. Maybe see what heaven really looks like up close then, I'll tell you all about it. But even if I can't come back, can you still sing for me? Those little songs that always reminded me of hope and your faith. My god Flora never lost faith, in me, in your people and what's waiting on the other side. Because, while I might have not said it enough I love you, I've loved you for so long that it hurts.

It hurts knowing that right now you're running into my arms, hitting my chest as tears stream down your face. Calling me a coward, an idiot and that you hate me. But we both know otherwise.

Toris, take care of her like you've always have. Until I come home, hold her in the dead of the night when the dreams become all too real. Pray with her, sing and dance with her. Rejoice with her and wipe away her tears…and above all never let her go.

So I guess I'll see you later, my…old friend. (If I can call you that…I hope you consider me the same.)

Gilbert


	45. Waiting, Germany x Liechtenstein

**Germany x Liechtenstein**

Love letters, dozens scatter her floor, each one being a constant reminder of what was and what might have been What should have been her fairy tale ending, Lily in her long flowing white gown, riding behind me, her knight. My snow white, her prince charming but, I was always on borrowed time. I've been gone since before she can remember. Then, then I promised another girl in a pretty green dress that I would return.

I broke that promise, I broke her heart so when I was granted another chance I told myself I would never break another heart, leave another wondering if I ever really loved them. Yet here I am again on this side of the gates wondering what I've done. No, I know what I've done. I broke her heart, left her alone and when she'll scream out my name there'll be nothing for me to do, but hold her in her dreams.

God granted me once, why not again? Can I not return?

"You were taken before your time, a debt we paid. I'm sorry my boy but, she'll have to go on without you." I remember his face, though not his name. Perhaps it's Peter as my brother always told me or just an angel, either way his tired face tells me I won't get anywhere with him. His kind eyes look over to the gate as he closes the book held in his worn hands. "So?"

I look him over for a moment before I ask him something that's been on my mind since the wars. "How is it that I've made it to heaven anyway?" It wasn't me, not directly. I didn't know but that doesn't mean my hands were clean of the bloodshed. "The evil, the pain I caused."

He gives me a smile that a grandfather would give to a small child. "They were not sins of your doing. Sins committed by those who only wished for power, if anything you've done wrong was to follow blindly. But once your eyes were open, I know, your stomach turned. You cried out for forgiveness and in those moments, we heard. You were forgiven my son. So again, I ask."

I remain firm, my feet planted in the cloud below me as I shake my head. "What about her?" His eyebrows cock slightly so I continue. "What if she can't…"

"Can't find her way here?" His eyes soften knowing what I am so desperately trying to say. She's a strong woman, in spirit and in faith. Yet, we all have those dark hours when the world caves in on us. Here I can at least reach out in a moment to take her hand when her knees want to buckle. "So you rather wait out here instead?"

I nod. "Please?"

"My boy you act as if this is the first time someone has waited for paradise so they might walk side by side with another. Though, you could be waiting longer than most. She's not human after all."

"True," I say sitting down on the cloud to watch her pick up a yellowed letter by her feet. "But neither am I."

"Hmm?"

"A thousand years means nothing to me, as long as it means seeing her."


	46. Saving her LiectensteinxHRE

**LiechtensteinX HRE**

Love letters, dozen scatter her floor; a constant reminder of what was and what might have been. What should have been for her, a fairy tale ending. Lily, in her large white gown, riding beside me, her white knight as we rode off into the sunset. But, I was always on borrowed time. I've been gone since before she can remember. Then, then I promised another that I would return someday.

I broke that promise, I broke her heart so when I was granted another chance I told myself I would never break another, leave another girl wondering if I loved them. Yet here I am on this side of the gates wondering what I've done. I've broken her heart, left her alone and when she screams out for me, there's nothing I can do. Her cries seem to fall on deaf ears. She cries out in anger at anyone that is willing to listen. Her tear soaked face straining to see anything in the land above the sky. It is a hell she is forced to deal with, a hell that I caused and I'd do anything to take away that pain.

I mean God granted me life once before, so why not again?

"Because you were taken before your time, a debt which we paid. I'm sorry my boy but, she'll have to go on without you." The saint sighs as he motions towards the gate "So?"

"How is it that I've made it to heaven anyway?" I've always wondered about this, where I would end up. First time around I was but a child, innocent in the ways of the world but now, now I'm a man that have seen everything that humanity has to offer. The good, the bad…much of it that I had a hand in. "The evil, the pain I've caused."

He smiles, "Sins not of your doing. Sins committed by those who only wished for power. If any sins you committed were done out of love, of your people, your loved ones. You my son atoned for them so I ask again."

I remain firm, my feet planted in that cloud as I shake my head. "What about her?" His eyebrow cocks slightly upward so I continue. "What if she can't…"

"Can't survive?" His eyes soften knowing what I am so desperately trying to say. She's a strong woman, she's survived things that would have killed others. She can and will rise again from the hell that is her mind, in time…Though I can't shake the feeling that this won't happen without a steady hand, guidance from those that saved me all those years ago. "Do you wish to wait here?"

I nod, "Please."

"My boy you act as if this is the first time someone as waited for paradise though, you could be waiting longer than most. She's not human."

Really, I can't help but chuckle as I sit across from the man. "Good thing that neither am I." Time is a small price to pay to see her, hold her in my arms once more before we enter. Lily, your knight is waiting…when you're ready. Take your time, my princess, I can't save you. So…please god help her save herself.

 **Author's note: I live! I think...anyway it's been way too long since I've updated anything. Work, life and everything in between has come first and writing, while my first love has taken a back seat. At least fanfiction anyway. So while combing through one of my writing journals I came across this and well thought I'd update a story.**


	47. Purrs UsxFemRus

UsxfemRus

Her footsteps are the only thing that can be heard over the soft wind and freshly fallen snow. The buildings around her lay in ruin, slowly being taken back by Mother nature. Most only a hallow shell of what they once were, but while they have long been empty Anya can still feel dozens of eyes baring down into her soul. Some out of malice for what she's done, allowed to happen to this once proud city. While others look on in sadness, hoping for the day when they can return to the world that has forgotten them.

Snow clings to her long hair, leaving clumps of wet hair clinging to her jacket and face. "I'm sorry." She states to the chilly air as if someone will answer. "I'm so sorry." Her voice echoes as the heaviness in her chest grows.

From an apartment building above a window shatters, sending shards of ice like glass raining down on her, looking up for a split second she's sure she can see someone. The nation races up the stairs, unsure why she's running towards it instead of away.

It seems like only moments before she's ten flights up, in a small apartment room. From the view of the broken mirror the Ferris wheel looms in the distance. What would have been a shining example for what they had accomplished now only mocks her. Taking a step forward her boot hits a small bear, worn from the elements. "Please forgive me." She says, picking up the bear, holding it to her chest as tears stream down her face. "For I can't forgive myself."

The bear in her arms begins to purr, it's beady eyes becoming yellow in the warm moonlight of her lover's room. She rubs her eyes, still wet from the horrid nightmare. The small kitten curls up in her arms, knowing the love the older needs, the comfort only she can bring to a being trying to be strong in a world that seems to be falling apart at the seams.

"Thank you little one." Anya whispers holding her close. Purring can't fix it all, it can't stop the nightmares, the fights, the pain of the morning and the loneliness of the night but, how it can mend a mind and a broken heart. Those soft warm eyes melt her heart, and while the images are still fresh in her mind, the sins she had committed, she's no longer alone. "My little Ophelia."

Soon they're both asleep, nestled in the warmth of the blankets and the comfort of the glow of the computer screen. His own way of coping with the nightmares, he pretends not to notice until he feels a small head bump his leg. Alfred ignores it once, then twice but by the third time, the game is long forgotten as the kitten gets her way. "Fine." He manages, picking her up in his strong arms. "But only because you asked so nicely." He says scratching behind her ear.

She mews nuzzling his arm as the game continues. She might be only seeking attention but to those that need her, three am feels a lot less lonely, life more manageable and all she asks for in return is a treat or two.

 **A/N: This story has a bit of a back history to it, for a while I've been wanting to write a Chernobyl story for a YouTuber that's helped me through some late nights of my own. And when he adopted Ophelia if wanted to write a story for his very adorable little kitty. (Why I found the need to put her in her own little fanfiction is beyond me but I was determined.)**

 **So while I might not be as active in the Nugget community as I would like I hope this story helps bring a warm fuzzy smile to your face after a long day trying not to die in Ark to a planet of the Ape's reject on a very confused horse.**

 **Cat**


	48. Again DenCan

**Canada X Demark**

 **This is a lovely little Christmas gift for a certain someone, you wished for angst my dear and I shall deliver.**

It's something he's had to say countless times before, always with a bitter sweet smile. Trying so hard to mask the pain laced in his eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. You don't love me nor do you have to."

How many had walked away from him, some disappearing in a puff of smoke. Others walking out the door without an explanation. Years later he would learn the truth but, it would bring him little comfort. They had still left, left him cold and alone in a world that could be so unforgiving. It wouldn't make him cold though, never iced over his gentle heart. Again he would open up to another, bring them in, even if deep down he had his doubts.

"Why wouldn't I love you?"

Matthew granted another smile at the Danish man. "Because I know."

Abel shakes his head, reaching for his hand that suddenly feels so cold and distant. "I'd never leave you Kid."

How Mathew wants to rebut, prove otherwise with countless names through the decades that have said the very same thing. Gave him the same smile only to turn around and walk away. Instead he swallows the lump growing in his throat as he squeezes Abel's hand. "I know, I know."


End file.
